Чемпионы и другие
by ndssantos
Summary: Мультикросовер. Турнир Трех волшебников расширяется. Кроме учеников Дурмстранга и Шармбатона в Хогвартс прибывают Иные, мутанты Ксавьера, делегаты Тайного города и приверженцы культа вуду. Также появляются персонажи "Жука в муравейнике" и "Досье Дрездена". Тем временем у Волдеморта появляются могучие союзники...


Чемпионы и другие

Глава 1. Новоприбывшие

Новоприбывшие

\- Сантьяга.  
\- Да, князь?  
\- Мы отправляемся в Англию. На соревнование.  
\- С кем?  
\- С несколькими магическими человскими школами.  
\- Занятно.  
\- Подумай, кого можно взять с собой из других Домов.  
\- Слушаюсь, князь.  
\- И еще одно… Перестань являться ко мне в белых костюмах.  
\- Он серый, князь.  
Проигнорировав злобный клекот, комиссар Темного Двора покинул кабинет правителя Нави.

\- Танцуйте, девочки, мы летим в Англию!  
\- Ура-а!  
\- Э, а я?  
\- Свипа, от твоих танцев у меня начинается тошнота.  
\- Госпожа, нельзя ли снять запрет на междоусобицы?  
\- Цыц. Подготовьтесь к отлету.  
\- Стоп, а зачем мы летим-то?  
\- За кубком. Выигрываем кубок и несем…да не в скупку, Свипа, в святилище!

\- Полярис!  
\- Да, папа?  
\- Мы участвуем в состязании с человеческими волшебниками.  
\- Но мы тоже люди, папа.  
\- Мы больше, чем люди, мы следующая ступень эволюции, и мы докажем это английским сухарям. Найди Вагнера. Этот синюшник разнесет новость по всей академии.

\- Эдна, солнышко?  
\- Ну, чего?  
\- Не хочешь ли побывать в Великобритании?  
\- А что я там не видела?  
\- Приверженцев классической школы магии, не признающих, что Иные превосходят их по всем статьям.  
\- Ну что же, можно и побывать в старушке Англии.  
\- Но есть небольшая проблема…  
\- Какая?  
\- С нами поедут несколько учеников…  
\- Это я могу стерпеть.  
\- …и Мэв.  
\- Что-о-о?!

Обитатели Хогвартса высыпали на поляну перед замком. Ученики, преподаватели, даже привидения — все замерли в ожидании.  
Гарри морщился и тер лоб.  
\- Шрам болит? — участливо спросила Гермиона.  
\- Да. Уже несколько дней…  
\- Обратись к мадам Помфри. А лучше к Дамблдору.  
\- Да ничего, терпимо.  
\- Герми, шрамы могут болеть и просто так. Не обязательно предвещая нечто зловещее, - заметил Рон.  
Гермиона обиженно отвернулась, прошептав:  
\- Вот так всегда.  
Тем временем ученики заметили что-то в ночном небе:  
\- О, Мерлин, что это?  
\- Это птица!  
\- Это ковер-самолет!  
\- Это, блин, карета, — пробурчал Драко.  
На поляне приземлилась огромная карета, которую тащили за собой крылатые лошади, каждая размером с хорошего слона. Открылась дверца, и на землю спрыгнул парень в ярко-голубой мантии.  
\- М-м-м, какой мальчик, — томно протянула Парвати Патил. Гермиона наступила индуске на ногу.  
Парень спустил лесенку, и из кареты неспешно, с достоинством, вышла прекрасная женщина. Ростом она не уступала Хагриду. Двигаясь весьма грациозно для человека такой комплекции, женщина приблизилась к Дамблдору. Директор Хогвартса поцеловал протянутую руку. Тем временем из кареты выбрались два десятка французских учеников. Они тряслись от холода, кутаясь в свои мантии, и смотрели на громаду замка со страхом. Глядя на них, Гарри почувствовал жалость.  
\- Поприветствуйте учеников академии Шармбатон и их директора мадам Максим! – объявил Дамблдор. Школьники зааплодировали. Мадам Максим величественно помахала рукой и лучезарно улыбнулась. Затем она обратилась к Альбусу:  
\- Моим детишкам хол'годно. Л'гучше им п'гойти в замок.  
\- Да-да, конечно.  
Толпа расступилась перед грандиозной директрисой французов. За ней гуськом поплелись ее ученики.  
\- Мрачные они какие-то, — шепнула Лаванда подруге.  
\- Да холодно им просто. Я, когда приехала, тоже мерзла, — поведала ей Парвати.  
Вода в Черном озере закружилась, образовала водоворот, из которого, подобно Летучему Голландцу, вынырнул корабль Дурмстранга. Корабль причалил к берегу, и с него спустилась группа людей. Когда они вошли в полосу света, падающую из Хогвартских окон, то стало видно что они одеты в пышные шубы. Впереди шел высокий худощавый мужчина с узким лицом и острой бородкой.  
\- Здравствуй, Альбус, — поприветствовал он Дамблдора.  
\- И тебе не хворать, Игорь, — улыбнулся седой волшебник, пожимая руку директору дурмстрангцев.  
\- Нам обязательно ждать остальных здесь? – спросил Каркаров.  
\- Нет, проходите в Большой зал.  
\- Чудесно. Я бы не хотел, чтобы Виктор простудился.  
Дурмстрангцы прошли к воротам замка. Увидев неуклюжего юношу, идущего за Каркаровым, Рон задохнулся от изумления:  
\- Гарри, Герми, это… это же Виктор Крам!  
\- Рон, он всего лишь игрок в квиддич, — Гермиона устало прикрыла рукой глаза.  
\- Всего лишь?! – возмущенно вскричали Рон и Гарри.  
\- Не шумите, – предупредила их МакГонагалл.  
Неподалеку возник вихрь портала. Из него шагнули двое. Высокая фигура в черном плаще с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном — Князь Темного Двора. Рядом с ним — высокий худощавый темноволосый мужчина с идеальной прической, одетый в безупречный белый костюм. Следом за ними появились: четверо молодых брюнетов и одна брюнетка с ехидными выражениями лиц; двое рыжеволосых мужчин в парадных мундирах, парень с девушкой -оба с волосами медного цвета, оба в легких доспехах; прекрасная статная блондинка в зеленом платье, держащаяся под руку с широкоплечим рослым мужчиной, за ними по пятам следовали две девушки спортивного телосложения— блондинка и брюнетка, в хвосте их группы плелись две светловолосые девушки.  
Дамблдор поклонился Князю:  
\- От лица магического мира Британии выражаю свое почтение делегатам Тайного города и приветствую их.  
\- Рад знакомству, — прошелестел правитель Нави и протянул руку. Перчатка туго облегала длань и не скрывала что кисть чудовищно деформирована. Тем не менее директор Хогвартса, не моргнув глазом, энергично пожал протянутую руку.  
\- Проходите в замок. С минуты на минуту прибудут Селкет с учениками, мутанты и австралийцы.  
Тайногородцы исчезли в проеме ворот.  
\- Долго нам еще ждать? Я сейчас окоченею совсем, - пожаловался Симус.  
\- Мистер Финниган, извольте проявить силу воли. Мы должны встретить всех делегатов, тем самым демонстрируя наши дружелюбные намерения и готовность к сотрудничеству, - строго молвила Минерва МакГонагалл.  
Тем не менее ученики продолжали роптать и переминаться с ноги на ногу. Примерно через минуту они услышали мерное гудение. Практически неразличимая на фоне темного неба, на поляну приземлилась черная пирамида. Школьники устремили на нее изумленные взгляды. В одной из граней пирамиды возник светящийся дверной проем. Из него вышли пять фигур. Когда они приблизились, хогвартсы увидели что эту маленькую группу возглавляет высокая стройная смуглая женщина с длинными прямыми черными волосами. Она излучала силу и уверенность. Остановившись в нескольких шагах от Дамблдора, женщина скрестила руки на груди и медленно поклонилась. Дамблдор ответил тем же. Выпрямившись, пожилой маг возвестил:  
\- Это великая честь для нас — принимать вас, многоуважаемая Селкет.  
Женщина улыбнулась:  
\- Остальные уже здесь? – голос у нее был низкий, грудной.  
\- Почти все. Ждем Иных и мутантов.  
\- В таком случае с моей стороны не будет невежливым дожидаться их в здании? — не дожидаясь ответа, Селкет направилась к замку. За ней гордо прошагали ученики в щедро украшенных одеяниях.  
Не успели вудисты скрыться из виду, как трава в паре десятков метров от Дамблдора вспыхнула, образовав ровный выжженный круг, в центре которого стояла дюжина человек. Фраад, глава Дневного Дозора Австралии— невысокий мужчина с заметным брюшком и длинными темными волосами, собранными в хвост. Беалиг-глава австралийского Ночного Дозора, пожилая женщина среднего роста. Девять учеников-четверо Светлых, пятеро Темных.  
Фраад развязной походкой подошел к Альбусу и , широко улыбаясь, пожал ему руку:  
\- Здравствуйте, дружище! Вот увидите, таких противников как мы у вас еще не было!  
\- То же самое я могу сказать и вам, — не остался в долгу Дамблдор — Проходите в замок.  
Проводив взглядом Иных, Гарри обернулся как раз вовремя чтобы увидеть возникновение портала, через который прошли мутанты школы Ксавьера. Их возглавлял высокий широкоплечий мужчина в красном бронекостюме с наброшенным поверх фиолетовым плащом — Магнетто. Рядом с ним летящей походкой шла молодая негритянка с белоснежными волосами. За ними следовала дюжина учеников в черных костюмах с вышитыми на предплечьях буквами «X».  
-И наконец! Наши гости из-за океана— студенты института имени Чарльза Ксавьера и их директор Эрик Леншер! — провозгласил Дамблдор, пожимая руку Магнетто — А сейчас — все в Большой зал!  
Ученики радостно заголосили и устремились к замку. Войдя в Зал, Гарри обнаружил что мутантов и дурмстрангцев разместили за столом Слизерина, тайногордцев и шармбатонцев - за столом Когтеврана, вудeисты устроились с пуффендуйцами, которые явно были не в восторге от такого соседства. Гриффиндорцы же делили стол с Иными.

Рядом с Гарри сидела весьма экстравагантно выглядящая особа. Полурасстегнутый комбинезон, на голове дрэды различных оттенков зеленого и синего, лицо девицы выражало холодность и отчужденность. Ледяная дева обшаривала взглядом зал, словно ища кого-то. Гарри решил познакомиться с таинственной гостьей:  
\- Здравствуй. Меня зовут Гарри Поттер…  
\- Рада за тебя, — безразличным тоном молвила девушка.  
Гарри, успевший привыкнуть к бурной реакции на свое имя, от такого безразличия замялся. Гермиона и Рон смотрели на девушку с удивлением.  
\- А кого ты ищешь? Я многих здесь знаю, — вновь вступил в разговор Поттер.  
\- Я и сама пока не знаю, кого ищу, — туманно ответила незнакомка.  
\- Не поведает ли прекрасная незнакомка свое имя?— на помощь Гарри пришел Симус.  
\- Меня зовут Мэв.  
\- Ты не похожа на других Иных.  
\- Еще бы. Я не Иная, я фея.  
Челюсти Рона, Симуса и Гарри дружно поприветствовали стол.  
\- Это то есть как это?— изумился Рон.  
\- Я принцесса зимней династии сидхе. Моя мать, королева Мэб, отправила меня в школу Иных в Австралию. Якобы для обмена опытом. Тамошние Иные должны моей матери по гроб жизни после того как она спасла Канберру от нашествия стаи нукелави.  
\- Кого? — хором спросили парни.  
\- Это злое существо, выглядящее как покрытый водорослями конь, на котором восседает человек без кожи. Дыхание нукелави смертельно, — оживилась Гермиона.  
\- Хагриду они определенно понравились бы, – с уверенностью заявил Гарри.  
\- Так вот, сейчас я ищу подходящего моему статусу кавалера, — закончила свою мысль Мэв, продолжая шарить взглядом по Залу.

Вудуист Маута Свипа положил ноги на стол и принялся покачиваться на задних ножках скамьи:  
\- Шика-а-а-рно.  
Сидящая рядом Мэвэр Хаэкаои, невысокая пухленькая девушка с черной розой, вплетенной в волосы, ненавязчиво так толкнула Свипу локтем. Юный колдун растянулся на полу, пребольно ударившись спиной и затылком. Морщась и потирая ушибленные места, парень сел на скамью.  
\- Если не перестанешь нас позорить, то я тебя аннигилирую, несмотря на все запреты госпожи Селкет, - пригрозила ему сидящая напротив Мледежи Фарагха — высокая спортивная девушка с длинными черными волосами, собранными в хвост.  
Свипа всплеснул руками в притворном ужасе:  
\- Подумай о моей семье!  
\- У тебя нет семьи!  
\- Я семья из одного человека!  
Тем временем Седрик Диггори беседовал с Фонсэ Мадилим, хрупкой миниатюрной девушкой:  
\- Странно что ваша школа отправила так мало учеников.  
\- Мы четверо как раз и есть все ученики. Пирамида — это наша школа, - поведала девушка. Из рукава ее щедро украшенного узорчатого одеяния выпорхнул зеленый дракончик длинной примерно в тридцать сантиметров. Дракончик с аппетитом схрумкал тост и нырнул в рукав девушки.  
\- Содержать драконов в замке запрещено, — слабым голосом отметил Седрик.  
\- Значит, буду оставлять его в пирамиде, — решила Фонсэ.  
\- Тебе нужно познакомиться с нашим лесником, — посоветовал ей Диггори.

Мутантка Амара Акуилла, сидящая рядом с Драко, прикипела взглядом к преподавательскому столу. Проследив за этим самым взглядом, Малфой увидел, что девушка смотрит на Снейпа. Дыхание Амары участилось, ее грудь вздымалась. Акуилла облизнула высохшие губы и спросила у Драко:  
\- Ты. Ты знаешь кто это? – кивком указала на Снейпа.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Он красивый…  
\- Дядя Северус? Красивый? — Драко закашлялся.  
\- А с чем ты не согласен? — сдвинула брови девушка.  
Тыквенный сок в стакане Малфоя закипел. От лазаньи в тарелке повалил дым. Драко стало страшно.  
\- Да ничего, согласен я, — поспешно заверил мутантку слизеринец.  
\- Он твой дядя?  
\- Нет, друг семьи.  
\- Значит ты с ним хорошо знаком. Что ему нравится?  
\- Нравится? – от мысли о том, что Снейпу может что-то нравится, Драко впал в ступор — Э… да проще сказать что ему не нравится. Например, Гарри Поттер.  
\- Кто это?  
\- А вон, видишь, тощий очкарик рядом с девкой с дрэдами… кстати, что за девка?

Мэв встретилась глазами с Драко и спросила у Гарри:  
\- Кто этот светловолосый юноша?  
\- Какой? Малфой? Этот хорёк слизеринский?  
\- Не называй его так, — холодным тоном предупредила фея. Еда в тарелке Гарри покрылась льдом. Увидев это, Поттер побледнел и утратил желание ругать Малфоя.

Дамблдор произнес речь, в которой огласил правила турнира и представил судей. Ученики начали расходиться.  
Сантьяга выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост и прокричал:  
\- Подданные Великих домов, сюда!  
Рядом с комиссаром уже ждали Доминга и Тамир Кумар. Первыми к ним подошли обитатели Темного Двора — жгучие брюнеты: шаса Бахира Хамзи и навы Сэнга и Хатга. Затем почти одновременно подоспели рыжеволосые орденцы Лана Харриган и Дэмиен Кринг и люды-блондинки Ника и Астра.  
\- Так как Тайный Город требует присутствия своих правителей, главой делегации являюсь я. Сейчас вы пройдете с ним, — Сантьяга указал на старосту Когтеврана – Он проведет вас к вашим спальням.  
Мутанты тем временем прошествовали в подземелье вслед за слизеринским старостой. Амара, схватившая за руку попытавшегося улизнуть Драко, засыпала его вопросами о Снейпе. Юный Малфой отвечал со скорбным видом.  
\- Попытаюсь сбежать от нее — забросает огненными шарами. Или нет, чем она швыряется, сгустками лавы? Недаром же у нее кличка Магма, — лихорадочно размышлял Драко.  
\- Ой, кого мы видим? Свежее мясо-о-о! — радостно возопил Пивз, возникая под потолком.  
Амара автоматически метнула в новоявленную нечисть сгусток магмы. Заряд сжег на Пивзе клоунский колпак и опалил ему волосы.  
\- Амара! Что ты делаешь? Возможно, этот дух является достоянием замка!— возмутилась Джина Грей.  
\- Да чмо он паскудное, а не достояние, — заверил ее Драко.  
\- Не выражайся! – шикнула на него Пенси Паркинсон.  
\- Ну а что, я не прав, что ли? Кто со мной не согласен? – обратился юный Малфой к однокурсникам. Несогласных не нашлось.  
\- Тогда ладно, — Джина протянула руку и телекинезом подтащила к себе Пивза. Схватив полтергейста за горло, девушка задумчиво протянула:  
\- И что же мне с тобой сделать?

Вернувшись в спальню, Гермиона, Лаванда и Парвати обнаружили четыре дополнительные кровати. В спальне стало некуда яблоку упасть из-за Иных. Высокая и болезненно худая рыжеволосая Пиа, единственная Светлая из девушек, молча рассовывала свои вещи в тумбочку.  
Тэмпэста крутилась у зеркала:  
\- Эдна, как думаешь, удастся мне найти себе пару в этой школе?  
\- Главное не злоупотребляй заклинанием Паранджа. Привлекать нужно своими данными, а не магией, — Эдна Ласко, восходящая темная звезда, смуглая девушка с тонкими чертами и лица и тяжелыми угольно-черными волосами до плеч, что-то искала в своей сумке.  
\- Кстати, нам нужно составить расписание посещения ванной. А то некоторые имеют тенденцию наводить красоту часами, — Мэв бросила ехидный взгляд на Тэмпесту.  
\- Наша фея обожает составлять всевозможные таблицы и списки. Например, ее список личных врагов наверняка увеличится раза в четыре до конца недели, – доверительно поведала Пиа Лаванде и Парвати.  
\- Кстати, я бы хотела переселиться к слизеринцам, - заявила Мэв.  
\- Не выйдет, у них уже живут мутанты, — меланхолично сказала Гермиона, вызвав у наследницы трона сидхе бурю негодования.

\- Как вы думаете, кто от какой школы станет чемпионом? — Бахира Хамзи, стоящая у окна гостиной Когтеврана, томно потянулась с грацией сиамской кошки и повернулась к собравшимся — Не желаете ли сделать ставки?  
\- Мы же только с несколькими людьми пока познакомились, - Дэмиен Кринг, развалившийся в кресле, устало провел рукой по лицу.  
\- Ничего, я соберу информацию, завтра же. А сейчас ставки, пожалуйста, — Бахира наглядно подтверждала расхожее мнение что для шасов жажда наживы затмевает все.  
\- Вы почему до сих пор не в спальнях? Марш в кровати! – прикрикнул на тайногордцев староста.  
\- А с какой стати ты нами командуешь? – вскричала Бахира.  
\- Ваш руководитель сказал…  
\- Ты не Сантьяга! И ты нам не указ! — юная Хамзи продолжала подтверждать стереотипы о шасах — с их жадностью может соперничать лишь их сварливость.  
\- Если мы ее не отвлечем, Бахира вышвырнет его в окно. Что мы тогда скажем комиссару? – взволновано зашептал Сэнга.  
\- Да уж, она может, - Хатга вытащил из бумажника пару купюр и решительно направился к девушке:  
\- Бахира! Ставлю две сотни на то, что чемпионом Хогвартса станет Гарри Поттер!  
\- А? – выгода вновь вышла на первый план, и шаса отвлеклась от старосты.  
\- Условия принятия ставки — ты сейчас же успокоишься и отправишься спать.  
На узком личике шасы за считанные секунды сменились несколько выражений, иллюстрирующих ее внутреннюю борьбу. Девушка вырвала у нава деньги и отрывисто произнесла:  
\- Ставка принята.  
Знойным вихрем Бахира взлетела по лестнице в спальню.

Глава 2. Их враги

Сквозь огромное, занимающее всю стену, окно открывался прекрасный вид на статую Христа-Спасителя, возвышающуюся над городом. Хозяин кабинета сощурился на солнце и развернул свое вращающееся кресло к существам, сидящим на диване. Именно существам. Людьми их можно было назвать с большой натяжкой, хотя они на этом и настаивали. Одновременно с этим молодой мужчина в который раз подумал о том, насколько же он резко контрастирует со своим кабинетом. Огромное, светлое помещение с персидским ковром, раскинувшимся на полу. Стол размером с вертолетную площадку. И сидящий за этим столом человек в засаленной форме автомеханика и потрепанной кепке с масляным пятном на козырьке, с трудом налезающей на взлохмаченные волосы. Техник поправил норовившую сползти кепку, прочистил горло и обратился к нелюдям, расположившимся на диване перед столом:

-Согласно плану по уничтожению благотворительной организации, вам нужно было убить директора и заместителей. То есть три человека. Так какого же хрена вы убили ВСЕХ?!- Техник в ярости ударил кулаком по столу- Пятьдесят четыре убитых, мать вашу! Это что ж, тактически тонкая операция?!

С дивана соскользнула миниатюрная индианка в национальной одежде. Девушка рухнула на колени и склонилась в поклоне:

-Не вели казнить, командир. Вина за сие побоище лежит на мне…,

-Ой, кончай выеживатся, Мунстар, - посоветовал Фредди Крюггер и почесал нос одним из своих лезвий.

Индианка возмущенно вскочила.

-Успокойся, девочка. Возьми шарик, - клоун с пышными рыжими волосами протянул Даниэлле Мунстар связку разноцветных воздушных шариков - Они летают, они все летают, и ты тоже скоро полетишь.

Сидящая рядом с клоуном Перрона, готическая принцесса с короной на голове, намотала на палец локон розовых волос и шикнула на соседа:

-Прекращай мою подругу замолаживать. К малолеткам лучше приставай.

-Ха! Старухи, ёптить!

Перрона злобно сощурилась. Из ладони девушки вылетел небольшой призрак, который прошел сквозь клоуна. Пеннивайз рухнул на четвереньки:

-Как я могу жить с такими волосами! – патетически вскричал клоун со слезами в голосе. Однако чудовище быстро оправилось и набросилось на девушку:

-Какого хрена?

Еще один призрак.

-Простите что дышу с вами одним воздухом! / Прекрати, сучка!

И еще призрак.

-Я буду называть вас «Госпожа» / Да нихрена!

Выдохшись, Пеннивайз растянулся на ковре. Техник прикрыл лицо ладонью. Фредди откинул голову назад и расхохотался. Рядом с ним на диванное сиденье рухнула пылающая праведным гневом Даниэлла. Торжествующая Перрона повернулась к молчавшему до сих пор Пинхэду:

-А ты что скажешь?

-Скажу, что вы бы могли найти и более достойное применение своим способностям, юная леди, - безжизненным голосом молвил демон.

-Нашей клоунессе палец в рот не клади, - с трудом выговорил Крюгер, задыхаясь от смеха.

-Скончаешься от оргазма, - поддакнул Пеннивайз, подползая к дивану и взбираясь на него.

-Я не клоун, я готическая лолита!- возмутилась Перрона.

-Да я таких готических лолит вырезал целыми десятками, - осклабился Фредди.

-Пасть заткни, Паленый! Я на таких как ты в «Марио» сверху прыгала!- бушевала девушка.

-МОЛЧАТЬ!- крикнул Техник.

Мастера кошмаров смолкли.

-Чудесно. Сейчас прибудут наши союзники, и…

Не успел Техник договорить, как в разных углах комнаты возникли несколько порталов. Из них вышли: широкоплечий лысый карлик с непропорционально длинными руками, рядом с ним- азиатка модельной внешности; высокий худощавый брюнет в черном костюме; лысый человек со страшным, змееподобным лицом, кутающийся в черную мантию; неопрятная толстуха с длинными, спутанными черными волосами, два амбала со злобными выражениями лиц и миниатюрная блондинка с кукольным личиком, облаченная в полупрозрачное белое платьице.

-Знакомьтесь. Нур и Чио, наши друзья-таты, -Техник кивком поприветствовал карлика и азиатку.

-Первый князь навов, Ярга,- брюнет в черном костюме, раскачивающийся на пятках, лениво улыбнулся.

-Лорд Волдеморт, - змеиное лицо темного волшебника ничего не выражало.

\- И наконец, демоны стихий. Маджи, демон воды.

Толстуха расправляла складки на платье и никак не отреагировала.

-Нардиф, демон огня.

Здоровяк с короткими рыжими волосами приветственно вскинул руку.

-Танхир, демон земли.

Громила с длинными темными волосами резко кивнул.

-И Панил, демон воздуха.

Очаровательная блондинка сделала реверанс.

-Теперь перейдем к сути. Лорд Волдеморт, так как мы вернули вам тело, вы можете передать своему агенту, что не нужно бросать в кубок имя Поттера.

-Нет, я хочу чтобы мальчишка помучался, проходя испытания, -прошипел Волдеморт.

-Что ж, как вам будет угодно. Далее. Нам предстоит вырастить огромное количество Золотого корня - столько, чтобы хватило на десять тонн концентрата. Тогда мы сможем освободить Носящего желтую маску из Глубокого Бестиария и дать ему достаточно сил для сражения. Без него на Хогвартс нападать бессмысленно, пока там Селкет, Феникс и остальные.

-И сколько времени займет выращивание этого корня? –спросила Панил.

-Несколько месяцев. Вместе с переработкой- как раз успеем к третьему испытанию.

-К третьему? – возмутился Нардиф.

-Терпение, мой вспыльчивый друг, терпение. Зато потом мы уничтожим наших главных врагов одним ударом. Тайный город и Дженоша, лишившись своих правителей, станут легкой добычей. Против наших объединенных сил не выстоит никто, -Техник сложил руки замком и устремил свой взгляд на собравшихся:

-Что скажите?

Глава 3. Дела амурные и торговые

Среди ночи Драко был грубо разбужен Амарой:  
\- Драко! Драко, просыпайся!  
\- Мерлин всемогущий, за что мне это? – пробормотал Малфой, протирая глаза — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- А что Северус любит пить?  
\- А? — спросонья Драко не сразу вник в суть вопроса — Он вообще не любитель выпить.  
\- А все же?  
\- Ну, по праздникам может пригубить огневиски…  
\- А ежедневно что предпочитает? Чай, кофе, сок какой-нибудь?  
\- Кофе.  
Блейз Забини, спящий на соседней с Драко кровати, проснулся как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать последние реплики разговора Малфоя с ночной гостьей:  
\- Амара, умоляю, я хочу спать!  
\- Ну хорошо, но ты все равно супер.  
Легкой походкой девушка удалилась.  
\- Драко, ничего не хочешь объяснить? – спросил Блейз.

Лорна Дэйн, также известная как Полярис, проснулась утром и увидела, как Амара покидает их спальню. Поверх обычного костюма бразильянка набросила трофейную армейскую куртку.  
\- Это плохо, очень плохо. Амара вышла на тропу войны, - с тоской подумала Лорна.

Потрет Полной Дамы распахнулся подобно двери, открывая проход в гостиную Гриффиндора. Оттуда вылетела Мэв. Рядом с ней в пыль тяжело рухнула ее сумка с вещами.  
Фея поскребла накрашенными ногтями по каменным плитам пола, медленно поднялась на ноги и обернулась. В проеме стояла Парвати Патил. Индуска согнулась в приступе кашля и с трудом выговорила:  
\- Пхо-шла вон, морозилка!  
Проснувшись, юные гриффиндорки обнаружили, что стены их спальни покрыты инеем, а стекла на окнах — морозными узорами. Несмотря на яростные протесты Эдны, принцесса впала в немилость и была изгнана. Убедившись, что Мэв ушла, Гермиона, Парвати и Лаванда поплелись в больничное крыло за лекарством от простуды.

\- Я все выяснила, — заявила Бахира Хамзи, садясь за стол рядом с Дэмиеном и Хатгой.  
\- Что ты выяснила? – не понял Кринг.  
\- Про главных претендентов на звание чемпионов. От Хогвартса это Анджелина Джонсон и Седрик Диггори. Кстати, — девушка повернулась к наву — Возрастная планка для участников — волшебников — семнадцать лет, так что я ой как сомневаюсь, что кубок выберет Поттера.  
\- Как знать, как знать, — развел руками Хатга, который накануне проконсультировался у предсказателей Доминги и Тамира.  
\- У Шармбатона и Дурмстранга очевидные кандидаты Флэр Делакур и Виктор Крам соответственно. Насчет вудистов ничего определенного сказать не могу, они одинаково сильны. Среди Иных фавориты — Эдна Ласко и Мэв. Самое интересное — мутанты. Как выяснилось, в Джине Грей заключен Феникс — изначальная космическая сущность, что делает ее почти всемогущей.  
Дэмиен присвистнул.  
\- Это еще не все. Также весьма способными личностями являются Полярис — вон та девчонка с зелеными волосами, и Амара Акуилла, заполучившая себе в рабы какого-то местного красавчика.  
\- А как насчет нас? Кто главный претендент на победу от Тайного города? — поинтересовалась молчавшая до этого Астра.  
\- Та же ситуация что и с вудуистами. Силы равны.

Возле Амары за столом образовалось свободное пространство. Никто не желал сидеть к ней ближе чем за две скамейки. Исключением стал лишь Драко, в принудительном порядке назначенный на пост советника по снейповедению.  
\- Значит, страдания Поттера его обрадуют?  
\- О да, — оживился Малфой, которого это также порадовало бы.  
\- Чудесно.

Опальная принцесса влетела в Большой Зал. Голода она совсем не чувствовала, поэтому сразу перешла к решению более важного вопроса. Мэв остановилась перед преподавательским столом и, опершись на него, заявила Снейпу:  
\- Я хочу жить со слизеринцами!  
К чести Северуса, стоит отметить, что он сумел сохранить хладнокровие в такой необычной ситуации. Все-таки не каждый день на главу факультета налетает ледяная фея и начинает качать права.  
\- Девушка, у нас и так места не хватает из-за гостей, так что выполнение вашей просьбы не представляется возможным, — ответил слизеринский декан.  
Мэв развернулась и бросилась к выходу. В коридоре ее нагнала Амара, схватила за плечи и прижала к стене:  
\- Что ты хотела от Северуса? Отвечай!  
Руки мутантки покрылись толстой коркой льда. Девушка в изумлении отступила от Мэв и мгновенно испарила лед.  
\- Я хотела, чтобы меня поселили на Слизерине, поближе к Драко. Кстати! Это же ты ему прохода не даешь! — перешла в контрнаступление фея.  
\- Я расспрашиваю его о Северусе, — тихо сказала Амара.  
\- Хм. Слушай, а можешь помочь мне встретиться с Драко наедине?  
Заметив, что мимо прошли Поттер с друзьями, направляющиеся на урок, Амара встрепенулась:  
\- Мне пора бежать. Потом поговорим.  
Амара поспешила вслед за Поттером. Мэв поймала проходящую мимо третьекурсницу — когтевранку:  
\- Ты. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Полумна Лавгуд.  
\- Полумна, у вас найдется место для меня? Чтобы переночевать?  
\- Неа.  
\- А где-нибудь в подземельях, не у слизеринцев?  
\- Тоже нет. О! Знаю! Выручай-комната! Только она совсем не в подземельях.  
\- Ничего. Как туда добраться?  
\- Сейчас объясню…

Маута Свипа вошел в главный зал пирамиды, неся в руках большую коробку, завернутую в розовую подарочную обертку с бантом:  
\- Девчонки, смотрите что оставили возле нашей пирамиды. Наверное, подарок от тайного поклонника одной из вас!  
Предположение, однако, не вызвало ажиотажа среди вудуисток. Маута развязал бант и открыл коробку. Оттуда вылетел орущий благим матом Пивз. Девушки мгновенно оживились. Мэвэр вытащила из волос черную розу и бросила ее. Роза превратилось в копье, которое пригвоздило извергающего проклятия полтергейста к стене.  
Мледежи и Фонсэ выбросили вперед руки с раскрытыми ладонями и одновременно выкрикнули:  
\- ПОБЕДА СМЕРТИ!  
Пивз скорчился в агонии и сгинул.  
\- Зачем вы так? — упавшим голосом спросил Маута.  
\- Ты что, ничего не понял? Нам подсунули опасное создание! Это саботаж! Мы должны отомстить! – Мледежи Фарагха рвала и метала — Недаром же меня зовут Плеть пустыни!  
\- Ты что задумала? Мы не должны устраивать конфликтов. Мы же здесь в гостях! И вообще, я считаю что кто-то всего лишь хотел пошутить, - Свипа, единственный светлый колдун — Хунгон среди вудуистов, не любил конфликтов.  
\- Я не собираюсь никого убивать. Просто внесу разнообразие в жизнь Хогвартса, — Фарагха извлекла из тайника несколько кукол, применяемых при колдовстве.

Амара осторожно выглянула из-за угла. Гарри заходил в класс зельеварения последним. Акуилла метнула комок лавы, который мгновенно испепелил сумку Поттера, оставив в его руках лишь ручку. Гарри остолбенел:  
\- Каким образом?..  
\- Мистер Поттер, позвольте осведомиться, где ваши учебные принадлежности? – холодно поинтересовался Снейп.  
\- Профессор, я не понимаю, как…  
\- Минус пять баллов с Гриффиндора за вашу неподготовленность.  
\- Сэр, у меня нет при себе ничего для урока…  
\- Минус десять баллов. Не возвращайтесь, пока не будете готовы к занятию.  
Расстроенный Гарри поплелся прочь, пройдя мимо ниши, в которой притаилась торжествующая Амара.  
На уроке Невилл, продолжая славную традицию, случайно расплавил котел, за что был оставлен на всю перемену вручную мыть пол на пару с Дином Томасом. Когда основная масса учеников покинула кабинет, вошла Амара с большой чашкой ароматного бразильского кофе в руках.  
Северус удивленно посмотрел на нее:  
\- Что вам угодно?  
Девушка поставила перед зельеваром чашку:  
\- Держите. Это ваш любимый сорт, я узнавала. А угодно мне пригласить вас на свидание. Сегодня в десять, на вершине Астрономической башни.  
\- Что? – Снейп был изумлен.  
\- Профессор, милый, ну неужели вы огорчите девушку отказом?  
\- Нет, не огорчу. Я согласен, — ответил Северус после раздумья.  
Радостная Амара выпорхнула из подземелья подобно экзотической бабочке. Задумчиво отпивающий кофе профессор совсем забыл про Невилла и Дина, замерших с тряпками в руках.  
\- Вот это вот что сейчас было? – с трудом выговорил Дин.  
\- Я в шоке, — все, что смог выдавить из себя Невилл в ответ.

Мэв, проходя по коридору, остановила Пэнси Паркинсон:  
\- Ты однокурсница Драко Малфоя, не так ли?  
\- Да…  
\- Расскажи мне о нем.  
\- Ты вообще кто?  
\- Принцесса зимней династии сидхе. А феи славятся щедростью к своим помошникам, - Мэв продемонстрировала лежащий на ладони браслет, щедро украшенный изумрудами:  
\- Заинтересовалась?  
Пэнси поспешно закивала.

Дэмиэн Кринг расписал стены туалетной кабинки призывами в духе «Грязнокровок в резервации!» и «Мочить слизеринцев в сортире!». Выйдя из кабинки и убедившись, что в туалете он один, чуд вытащил из карманов несколько припасенных тряпок и заткнул ими сливные отверстия раковин, после чего до упора открутил все краны. Вода быстро наполнила раковины и начала литься на пол. Дэмиен покинул уборную. Проходя мимо второкурсников—пуффендуйцев, столпившихся у кабинета трансфигурации, Кринг оставил на ближайшем подоконнике пакетик с конфетами, щедро приправленными галлюциногенами. Парень здраво рассудил, что дети не примут сладости из рук незнакомца. Дойдя до поворота, юноша украдкой обернулся. Девочка с волосами соломенного цвета взяла пакетик и подошла к двум мальчикам, предлагая им угощение. Дэмиен улыбнулся и продолжил свой путь, тихо напевая «Мама анархия».

\- …и я согласился. Только чтобы ее не расстраивать, - растеряно поведал Снейп, сидя в кабинете Дамблдора. Директор смотрел на своего верного помощника с любопытством. Последний раз он видел Северуса в таком смятении в ту памятную ночь на холме, когда Упивающийся смертью перешел на сторону добра, чтобы защитить любимую женщину.  
\- Директор, я не понимаю, что со мной? После… после смерти Лили я был уверен, что ни одна девушка не сможет привлечь мое внимание…  
\- Не переживайте, Северус. Главное — будьте деликатны, не раньте нежную девичью душу. Лимонную дольку? — пожилой волшебник протянул зельевару блюдце со сладостями.  
\- Нет уж, благодарю. Что же, последую вашему совету, - Снейп покинул кабинет, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Хотя бы попытайся, - тихо сказал Дамблдор.

Бахира Хамзи вошла в кабинет прорицания. Доминга и Тамир, знаменитые на весь Тайный город «Ласвегасы», устроили здесь свое рабочее место, сойдясь с Сивиллой Треллони на почве любви к предсказаниям. «Ласвегасами» парней назвали после того как они выиграли в одном из американских казино сто миллионов долларов. Собственно тогда же их и заприметил вездесущий Сантьяга. Кабинет был буквально завален различными приборами. Созданное лучшими специалистами «Тиградкома», это оборудование прекрасно работало даже в таком насыщенном магией месте как Хогвартс.  
\- Чего надо? – дружелюбно поприветствовал девушку Тамир.  
\- Кто так разговаривает с дамой? — возмутилась Бахира.  
\- Это ты-то дама? Так что тебе нужно?  
\- Вы бы могли сказать, кто от какой школы станет чемпионом?  
\- Могли бы мы? А почему вы спрашиваете?  
\- А что, я не могу поинтересоваться из любопытства?  
\- Ну а все же?  
\- Что все же?  
Доминга прикрыл лицо ладонью. Только истинные шасы могут построить диалог, состоящий исключительно из вопросов.  
\- Хорошо, мы поможем, - принял за напарника решение Доминга.  
Получив нужные сведения, Бахира гордо удалилась.

\- Просто сгорела! Половина конспектов и учебников пропала! Ужас! Хорошо хоть палочка уцелела! Теперь придется отправить во «Флориш и Блоттс» письмо, заказать новые учебники, — жаловался Гарри.  
\- Конспекты мои перепишешь, — решила Гермиона.  
\- А я учебниками поделюсь, — поддержал подругу Рон.  
Мэв, перебравшаяся за стол Слизерина, расспрашивала Пэнси:  
\- С кем Драко обычно общается?  
\- С Крэббом и Гойлом. Они его телохранители. Правда, сейчас они о своей функции вроде как забыли, потому что возле Драко крутится эта двинутая стерва.  
\- А прогнать ее вы не пробовали?  
\- Да куда там! Чуть что — файерболлами швыряется! Шизанутая вообще!  
\- Зато сильная, — добавила про себя фея.  
\- А профессора наши жалобы игнорируют. Говорят, что мы клевещем на гостей.  
\- И он согласился! Я так рада! Все идет просто замечательно, — ликовала тем временем Амара.  
Сидящий рядом Драко воспрянул духом, узнав об инциденте с Поттером. Перед юным Малфоем приземлился его почтовый филин с письмом в лапах. Драко взял конверт, и птица улетела.  
\- Что пишут?  
\- Это от отца. Пишет, чтобы я был у камина в нашей гостиной сегодня вечером, в десять.  
\- Чудесно. Я как раз буду занята в это время, поговоришь спокойно.  
\- Вот уж точно, — подумал слизеринец.  
На выходе из Зала Драко догнала Мэв:  
\- Драко! Подожди!  
\- А ты кто? – насторожился юноша.  
\- Я та кого ты интересуешь, — вдвоем они пошли по коридору — Меня зовут Мэв, я наследница престола зимней династии фей. Я наслышана о твоем благородном состоятельном семействе. Но в первую очередь меня заинтересовал ты сам.  
Драко замер.  
\- Я слышала, что завтра состоится вылазка в Хогсмит. Не хотел бы ты пойти туда со мной?  
\- Конечно! Я согласен!  
\- Чудесно. До встречи, — Мэв провела пальцами по щеке Драко и ушла, оставив остолбеневшего юношу посреди коридора.

Вечером Драко сидел в кресле у камина. Гостиная опустела. Амара убежала на свидание, и юный Малфой наслаждался одиночеством. Однако его начало клонить в сон. Заскучавший Драко встрепенулся, когда в огне возникло лицо Люциуса Малфоя:  
\- Здравствуй, сын.  
\- Добрый вечер, отец.  
\- У меня хорошие новости. Ты помнишь Дафну Гринграс?  
\- Ту надоедливую малолетку, которая спрашивала, какой длинны моя волшебная палочка?  
\- Именно. Сейчас она учится на третьем курсе. Завтра ты с ней сходишь в Хогсмит.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ее семейство чистокровное и обеспеченное. Мы с твоей матерью обсудили с родителями  
Дафны будущее слияние наших семей посредством вашего брака.  
\- ЧТО? – Драко от возмущения вскочил на ноги.  
\- Вы поженитесь сразу после твоего выпуска, это будет нескоро.  
\- Но, отец, папа, она же мне совсем не нравится! И вообще, ты не думал о том что могу найти себе девушку самостоятельно?  
\- Драко, сам подумай — какая у тебя альтернатива? Пэнси Паркинсон и Милисента Булстроуд красотой не отличаются, на старших курсах достойных кандидатур не наблюдается, а о романах с приезжими девушками даже не думай — мы такого не потерпим. Завтра в десять часов утра жди Дафну на берегу озера. Не разочаруй меня, сын, — лик Малфоя—старшего исчез из камина.  
\- Какая свадьба? Какая Дафна?! А как же Мэв? — Драко метался по безлюдной гостиной, заламывая руки и причитая. С трудом успокоившись, Драко сел на диван в ожидании Амары. Она выслушает, она поймет.

Северус Снейп вышел на вершину Астрономической башни. На душе у зельевара было неспокойно. Несмотря на увещевания директора, Северуса не покидало ощущение, что он поступает неправильно.  
Бразильянка ждала Снейпа, сидя за небольшим столиком, который ломился от обилия угощений— Амара явилась на кухню и под угрозой массовой кремации заставила домовиков организовать этот мини-банкет. Увидев Северуса, девушка подбежала к нему, обняла за шею и повисла на нем:  
\- Здравствуй, дорогой!  
Снейп мягко высвободился из объятий девушки и сел за столик. Зельевару все сильней хотелось уйти, но он поборол это желание.  
\- Акуилла, вы не слишком легко одеты?  
На девушке было короткое голубое платье с весьма и весьма откровенным декольте и открытой спиной.  
\- Нет, что ты.  
\- Вы бы хоть куртку одели, - Снейп указал на армейскую куртку, висящую на спинке стула Амары.  
\- Ой, не беспокойся об этом, милый, я вообще не мерзну. Но, в случае чего, ты ведь меня согреешь, правда? – девушка с самым невинным видом захлопала ресницами.  
Снейп покраснел. Тем временем Амара разливала по бокалам абсент:  
\- Вот, угощайся.  
Северус с сомнением посмотрел на бокал:  
\- Мисс Акуилла, сколько вам лет?  
\- Шестнадцать, дорогой. И, кстати, зови меня Амара, — девушка не выдержала, подлетела к Северусу, села ему на ручки, обняла и поцеловала. Растерявшийся профессор пару минут не сопротивлялся, пока девушка с наслаждением целовала его, но все же нашел в себе силы отстранится.  
Амара выглядела растерянной:  
\- Что не так?  
\- Я не могу…  
\- А по-моему, у тебя все хорошо получается. Может, продолжим? – с лукавой улыбкой Амара спустила бретельку платья с плеча.  
\- Это уже слишком, - Северус как можно деликатней поставил мутантку на ноги и сам поднялся:  
\- Послушай, Амара, так нельзя. Я старше, и я не особый мастер по части отношений с женщинами, и вообще— ты же ученица, а я преподаватель… - сбивчиво объяснил Снейп.  
\- Это неважно! Ты нужен мне! Не уходи! – но профессор уже скрылся.  
Одинокая слеза проложила свой путь по щеке Амары и испарилась, не успев сорваться с ее лица. Хрупкие смуглые руки бразильянки сжались в кулачки. Акуилла резко вскинула руки к небу. С них сорвался крупный огненный шар, который беззвучно взорвался на высоте примерно в километр. Белая вспышка озарила Хогвартс и окрестности. На мгновение стало светло, как днем. Когда взрывная волна достигла замка, девушка почувствовала, что огромное здание вздрогнуло под ее ногами. Тяжело дышащая Амара оперлась об столик и попыталась взять себя в руки. На зубце стены сидел жук. Это была Рита Скитер в анимагической форме, с любопытством наблюдавшая за несложившимся свиданием профессора зельеварения и заморской мутантки и впавшая в шоковое состояние от демонстрации силы, свидетелем которой она только что стала.  
\- Так, сконцентрируйся, девочка, — сказала себе Амара, вылепила из магмы небольшой шарик и прицельно запустила его в жука. Рита не успела ничего предпринять, прежде чем заряд превратил ее в горсть пепла, тут же унесенного ветром.

Часы на стене отсчитали полночь. Драко решил, что Амара осталась на ночь у Снейпа и направился было в спальню, когда Акуилла вошла в гостиную. Концентрации ей хватило ненадолго— девушку окутывало ярко-красное сияние. Здраво рассудив, что в таком состоянии мутантку лучше не беспокоить, Малфой попытался улизнуть, но бразильянка уже его заметила.  
\- Драко! Он... он меня отверг, представляешь! Сказал, что он для меня слишком стар! А я его люблю! Я его хочу!  
Драко опустился на диван. Амара рухнула рядом, уткнулась лицом в плечо Малфоя и разрыдалась. Растерянный Драко автоматически погладил девушку по волосам цвета воронова крыла, наблюдая за тем, как свечение постепенно затухает. Успокоившись, Амара вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони и посмотрела на юношу:  
\- А ты почему не спишь? Неужели меня ждал?  
\- Именно. Представляешь, отец сосватал меня за малолетку!  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, свадьбу он планирует после моего выпуска, но факт есть факт! За меня определили мою судьбу! Это нормально вообще? Двадцать первый век на носу, а нравы у нас как в дремучем Средневековье! – вскричал юный слизеринец.  
\- Может все не так плохо? Ты ее знаешь?  
\- Видел пару раз, и впечатление она произвела самое ужасное.  
\- Давно это было?  
\- Года два назад. Она тоже учится в Хогвартсе, но мы не пересекаемся.  
\- Вот видишь, возможно, она изменилась, — Амара встала с дивана и направилась к двери, ведущей в спальни девочек. На пороге она обернулась:  
\- Драко?  
\- Да?  
\- Спасибо, что выслушал. И еще. Не говори никому, что я плакала.  
\- Хорошо…

Бахира Хамзи подошла к группе шестикурсниц, стоящих у дверей Большого Зала:  
\- Девочки, приворотами интересуемся?  
\- Но это ведь запрещено, - удивилась одна из учениц.  
\- Значит, преподавателям знать это необязательно. Так что? У меня есть приворотное зелье, духи с феромонами, кулон, привлекающий к вам усиленное внимание противоположного пола…  
За считанные минуты предприимчивая шаса распродала товар и вошла в Зал существенно обогатившись.  
Альбус критиковал Снейпа за неудачное свидание. Зельевар угрюмо ковырял вилкой в тарелке. Ему не хотелось жить.  
\- А что я должен был сделать? Взять ее прямо на Астрономической башне? – негромко, так что его слышал лишь Дамблдор, сказал Северус.  
\- Вы решительно ничего не понимаете в подростковой психологии…  
\- Позвольте поинтересоваться, а что бы вы сделали на моем месте, директор?  
\- Хм, - старый маг замялся.  
\- Ваше «хм» решительно ни о чем мне ни говорит, - выговорил Северус, стараясь не смотреть в сторону слизеринского стола, откуда на него с безграничным обожанием взирала Амара Акуилла.

Драко сидел на берегу озера и бросал в воду камушки. На душе Малфоя-младшего скребли дементоры. Мимо парня пробежала Эдна Ласко в спортивном костюме. В противоположном направлении пронеслись Виктор Крам и Вацлав Поляков.  
\- Скучаешь? – рядом встала Мэв.  
\- Мэв, прости, пожалуйста, но я не могу пойти сегодня с тобой, мне нужно встретиться с одним человеком. Прости, я действительно хотел сходить в Хогсмит с тобой, но…  
\- Хорошо, я тебе верю. Увидимся, - печальная Мэв удалилась. Через несколько минут Драко вновь окликнули. Обернувшись, юноша обнаружил перед собой миловидную стройную светловолосую девушку.  
\- Узнаешь меня? Я Дафна, и мои родители передали мне…  
\- Да-да, я знаю, — прервал ее Драко и, скрепя сердце, взял девушку под руку и направился в сторону Хогсмита. В течении дня, проведенного с новоявленной невестой , Малфой убедился что Амара была права — девушка действительно изменилась. Драко неоднократно ловил себя на том, что восхищается ее манерами, умением держаться на публике и острым умом. В замок юноша вернулся, окончательно запутавшись в своих чувствах. В спальне никого не было — Крэбб и Гойл теперь предпочитали тусоваться с Милисентой, а Нотт с Забини еще не вернулись из вылазки в деревню.  
\- Как все прошло? – Амара, незаметно вошедшая в комнату, села на кровать Забини и поджала под себя ноги.  
\- Ты была права. Она действительно сильно изменилась, стала другим человеком, достойной мне парой. Но есть еще и Мэв. Которая тоже дорога мне, которая нужна мне… которую я люблю.  
Неожиданно мечущийся по спальне Драко…запел:

_Как мне быть?*  
Я полюбил двоих,  
Я не могу без них,  
Ни без одной из них  
Я не могу!_

_Как мне быть?  
Что же мне остается?  
Как мне жить?  
Ни разорваться мне,  
Ни отказаться мне,  
А притворяться мне  
Невмоготу!_

_С той, одной,  
Будет вся жизнь моя,  
С той, другой,  
Все забываю я,  
Выбор мой —  
Либо тепло и свет,  
Либо морозный зной —  
Выбора нет!_

_Как мне быть?  
Что я скажу невесте?  
Как мне жить?  
Эти глаза ее,  
Эти слова ее,  
Сердце горит мое!  
Что за напасть!_

_Свет и мрак  
Дружно меня манят,  
Грех и брак —  
Лакомый мед и яд.  
Кто бы смог  
Все это совместить  
И душу сохранить?  
Я не могу!_

_Как мне жить?  
Я говорю одной  
То же, что и другой,  
Что я ее люблю,  
И я не лгу!_

_Как мне быть?  
Сердце болит и рвется.  
Как мне жить?  
Я полюбил двоих,  
Я не могу без них,  
Ни без одной из них  
Я не могу!_

_Как мне быть?  
Как мне жить?  
Как мне быть?_  
Драко рухнул на кровать лицом вниз. Шокированная Амара вышла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Вудуисты с огромным интересом смотрели на большое блюдо, стоящее на столе. На поверхности воды, тонким слоем налитой в блюдо, появилось изображение поющего Малфоя.  
\- Шика-а-арно, - протянул Свипа.  
\- Вот видишь. А ты боялся. Немного песен им определенно не повредит, - сказала ему Мледежи Фарагха.

Наступил день оглашения имен чемпионов. Ученики и гости Хогвартса собрались в Большом Зале. Кубок вспыхнул синим пламенем, из которого вылетела первая бумажка. Дамблдор поймал ее и объявил:  
\- Чемпион Дурмстранга — Виктор Крам!  
Дурмстрангцы радостно заголосили. Их ликование разделял и Рон.  
Следующая бумажка.  
\- Чемпион Шармбатона — Флэр Делакур!  
\- Какая девушка! Гарри, ну ты только посмотри, какая девушка! – Симус дергал Поттера за рукав и беззастенчиво указывал на Флэр.  
\- Финниган, да вижу я! – отмахнулся от него Гарри.  
\- Чемпион академии Иных — Эдна Ласко!  
\- Поздравляю, подруга, - тихо сказала Мэв, хотя Эдна все равно была слишком далеко и не могла ее услышать.  
\- Она твоя подруга? – удивился сидящий рядом Драко — А я несколько раз видел, как вы ругаетесь в коридорах.  
\- Да это так, игра на публику. Мы друг за друга горой.  
\- Чемпион института Ксавьера — Джина Грей!  
Высокая и стройная рыжеволосая девушка грациозно поднялась со скамьи и направилась в комнату для совещаний. К Амаре подлетела Полярис:  
\- Ты не расстроилась?  
\- Ой, Джина среди нас сильнейшая, это и так все знают, — Магма явно была настроена дружелюбно.  
\- Значит все в порядке?  
\- Ну да.  
Лорна удалилась. Драко повернулся к Акуилле:  
\- Чего это она так переживает?  
\- У меня мощные деструктивные способности. Когда я недовольна, то что-нибудь горит, взрывается, толчки подземные происходят, - Амара самодовольно улыбнулась.  
\- Чемпион школы вуду — Маута Свипа! – прозвучало тем временем.  
\- Хе-хе! Хунгоны рулят, Бокоры — маздай! — ехидно сказал Свипа, вставая из-за стола. Фарагха бросила ему вдогонку кусочек сахара.  
\- Чемпион Тайного города — Хатга!  
Напоследок из Кубка вылетели сразу две бумажки.  
\- Чемпион Хогвартса — Седрик Диггори… и… Гарри Поттер, - смутился директор.  
\- Какого? Он же малолетка! Э, это нечестно, да! – раздавались со всех сторон возмущенные крики. Гарри, склонив голову, поплелся за остальными чемпионами. Тем временем Бахира Хамзи выдавала выигрыши тем, кто угадал имена чемпионов. Таких было немного, ведь не все общались с «Ласвегасами».

*Песня из мюзикла "Нотр Дам де Пари"

Глава 4. Первое испытание

\- Гарри?  
Направлявшийся в башню Гриффиндора Поттер остановился. К нему подошла панковатого вида девушка с короткими розовыми волосами:  
\- Я Тонкс. Директор назначил меня твоим личным тренером и телохранителем.  
\- Телохранителем?  
\- Ну ты же сам слышал, что говорил Грюм — кто-то желает твоей смерти, и моя задача — не допустить этого.  
\- Кстати, у тебя странное имя.  
\- Это фамилия, мое имя мне не нравится. У тебя найдется свободное время?  
\- Сейчас домашних заданий полно…  
\- Гарри, до первого испытания всего две недели! Вот к чему нужно готовиться. А с домашками тебе может помочь твоя подруга — Гермиона, кажется?  
\- Да…

\- А здесь миленько, - Полумна Лавгуд кружилась по Выручай-комнате, превратившейся в спальню Мэв. Больше всего это помещение напоминало ледяной грот. На огромной кровати с балдахином лежал плюшевый нукелави, которого теперь с любопытством вертела в руках Пэнси Паркинсон. Когтевранка и слизеринка составляли маленькую свиту Мэв - ее шпионка и советчица.  
\- Да, это точная копия моей комнаты в нашем дворце, - сказала Мэв, на секунду отвлекаясь от своих мыслей - Девчонки, как думаете, Драко сильно расстроился из-за того что Поттер стал чемпионом?  
\- Нет. Он говорит, что теперь Поттер в серьезной опасности. Вообще мне иногда кажется, что Драко за Поттера… волнуется.  
\- Да?  
\- Во всяком случае, если бы он хотел погубить Поттера, то наслал бы на него эту бешеную мутантку.

\- Значит, она его телохранитель? - уточнил Драко.  
\- В большей степени тренер. Так что шансы Поттера погибнуть снизились.  
\- Это хорошо, - Драко прислонился к стене. Они с Амарой находились в отдаленном крыле Хогвартса, куда мало кто заходил.  
\- Знаешь, я никому этого не говорил, но я всегда немного завидовал Поттеру. Не из-за известности и всего такого, нет. А из-за того что у него есть друзья. Крэбб и Гойл - это вассалы, с ними даже поговорить не о чем, Забини и Нотт всегда себе на уме, а Пэнси и Миллисента тупые как пробки.  
\- Ну, теперь у тебя есть я.  
\- Да, - Драко улыбнулся и слегка растрепал волосы Амары:  
\- Ты ведь не оставила планов завоевания дяди Северуса?  
\- Нет, что ты. Я слышала, что одна девушка приторговывает приворотами. Я испробую их все.  
\- Не советовал бы. Дядя Северус отличный легилимент, он превосходно защищает свое сознание. А возможность применения приворотного зелья он наверняка предусмотрел.  
\- Мде, - Амара сникла.  
\- Ничего, не расстраивайся, все впереди. Кстати! Ты ведь знакома с Мэв?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Я не могу больше встречаться с Дафной в тайне от нее. Но и бросить Мэв не могу. Постарайся как можно деликатней обрисовать ей ситуацию. Я хотел бы, чтобы они встретились. Я представлю тебя как своего друга, а Мэв-как твою подругу. Тогда мы бы могли проводить время вместе и не скрываться друг от друга.  
\- Хорошо. Я с ней поговорю.

Настал день первого испытания. На стадионе установили огромный экран— Доминга и Тамир позаботились о том чтобы это чудо техники работало несмотря на небывалую концентрацию магии вокруг. На трибунах Бахира, скооперировавшаяся с гоблинами, устроила полноценный тотализатор. Драко блаженствовал — по бокам от него сидели Дафна и Мэв, прямо перед ним — Амара.  
В палатке для совещаний находились: чемпионы, Дамблдор, Каркаров, мадам Максим, Фраад, Магнетто, Селкет, королева Всеслава-правительница Зеленого Дома, Князь Темного Двора, Франц де Гир-Великий Магистр Ордена, Бартемий Крауч и Людо Бэгмэн.  
\- Итак, вы должны принести по одному золотому яблоку, - объяснил Дамблдор - Отбирать яблоки у соперников запрещено, - поспешно добавил он, видя что Эдна собирается задать вопрос — На пути к яблокам вас будут ждать существенные препятствия в виде Гарма и нежити.  
Гарри побледнел. У стоящего рядом Седрика глаза полезли на лоб.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, мы контролируем ситуацию и не допустим, чтобы кто-либо из вас погиб, - заверил чемпионов директор Хогвартса - А сейчас наденьте это, - Дамблдор раздал чемпионам легкие шлемы с вмонтированными в них камерами - Изображение будет выводиться прямо на большой экран на поле.  
Чемпионы вышли из палатки и направились к радужной арке портала. Гарри бросил взгляд на экран, изображение на котором разбилось на восемь сегментов — по числу участников.  
\- А что такое Гарм? – негромко спросил Гарри у Седрика за секунду до того, как они прошли сквозь портал. Чемпионы оказались в огромной пещере. Потолок скрывался высоко во тьме, конца пещеры также видно не было.  
\- Я рассчитывал что мы попадем в сад Гесперид, - в голосе Хатги сквозило разочарование.  
\- А по мне и так прикольно, - ввернул Свипа.  
\- Кстати, а где же яблоки? – Эдна заглядывала под камни - Кто-нибудь видит?  
\- И обещанной нежити тоже не замечено, - отметила Джина Грей.  
\- Может, используем Манящие чары? – предложил Гарри.  
Флэр расхохоталась:  
\- Ты лу'гше ничшего не прималь, мальщик?  
Крам и Диггори не разделяли веселья француженки и смотрели на нее с осуждением.  
\- Флэр, он же младше… - начал было Седрик. Гарри возмутился. Не хватало еще, чтобы его в прямом эфире называли малолеткой—несмысленышем. Внезапно пещеру сотряс ужасный шум.  
\- Это еще что? — Виктор повернулся к источнику звука.  
\- Гром, что ли? - предположил Свипа.  
\- Хуже. Гарм, - поправила его Эдна.  
Из темноты медленно выплыла собачья морда чудовищных размеров. Гарри толкнул Седрика. На то место, где только что был Диггори, наступила циклопическая лапа. У Поттера перехватило дыханье. По сравнению с этим чудовищем незабвенный Пушок просто щенок! Гарм, с высоты пятиэтажного дома взирая на чемпионов, шумно принюхался. Это вывело участников Турнира из оцепенения. Хатга запустил в пса шаровой молнией четвертого уровня. Джина Грей взлетела и, зависнув на уровне глаз Гарма, выпустила поток молний и энергетических зарядов. Чудовищный пес взвыл и отпрянул назад, в темноту.  
\- Ох нифига себе! Быстро находим яблоки и уматуем! – крикнул Маута.  
\- Уматуем, хе-хе.  
\- Нашли время передразнивать! Стоп, кто это сказал?  
За спиной Мауты стоял упырь. Со страшным хрипом нежить метнулась к Хунгону. Вудуист сжег упыря молнией. Со всех сторон хлынула нежить. В руках Хатги возник меч, которым нав принялся крошить врагов. Два скелета вцепились Гарри в руки, к нему приближался лич с посохом в руках.  
\- Я вижу твою душу, Гарри Поттер, и она моя! – заклокотал живой труп. Закричав, Гарри вырвался из хватки нежити и отобрал у лича посох, ударом которого и снес мертвецу голову. Посмотрев на толпу скелетов и призраков, готовых ринутся на него, Поттер с грозным видом стукнул посохом о пол пещеры. Нежить отпрянула.  
На спину Краму прыгнул гуль. Болгарин с силой оттолкнулся ногами и упал на спину. Раздался громкий хруст, и Крам встал со стертого в порошок гуля. Полтергейст поднял Мауту в воздух и отбросил в толпу беснующихся мавок. Тем временем мертвецы, сообразившие что Гарри не умеет обращаться с посохом, бросились в атаку. Поттер отбросил бесполезный посох и направил на нежить волшебную палочку:  
\- Инкарцеро!  
Вырвавшиеся из-под земли веревки опутали мертвецов. Вспышка света обратила мавок в прах, и торжествующий Свипа вскочил на ноги. Вурдалак набросился на Эдну и разорвал когтями рукав ее куртки. Гарри увидел татуировку на локте девушки — буква «M», выполненная в готическом стиле. Вурдалак повалил Эдну на землю и пытался дотянутся клаками до шеи Иной. Гарри заклинанием Вингардиум Левиоса поднял нежить в воздух, где его взорвал пущенный Флэр огненный шар.  
\- Ты спас меня. Я тебе благодарна, - выдохнула Эдна, становясь рядом с Гарри и готовясь прикрыть его.  
Джина резко выбросила вперед руки. Волна энергии пронеслась по пещере и разбросала нежить кого куда. Первой оправилась баньши, которая пронзительно завопила. Свипа, Крам, Гарри, Седрик и Флэр закричали, упали на колени и заткнули уши руками. Хатга метнул шаровую молнию, которая отбросила баньши к крупному камню и разнесла на клочки.  
Оправившиеся от удара мертвецы перегруппировались, намереваясь нанести удар единым кулаком.  
\- Отлично, все собрались вместе, - Эдна Ласко выступила вперед и нанесла удар заклинанием Серый молебен, мгновенно рассеившим нежить.  
\- Раньше ты этого сделать не могла? - взвился Свипа.  
\- Заклинание энергоемкое, а эти уроды были повсюду. Вот собрались в кучу, я и ударила. Кстати, вот и яблочки, - Эдна подбежала к валуну и ловко вскарабкалась на него:  
\- Вот они!  
\- Кто не успел, тот опоздал, - Маута одним прыжком запрыгнул на валун, схватил первое попавшееся яблоко и, спрыгнув с валуна, поспешил к порталу.  
С шумным свистом рассекая воздух, в валун врезалась гигантская лапа, отбросившая Эдну в сторону как пушинку. Гарри все тем же Вингардиумом удержал девушку в воздухе, не позволив ей разбиться, и бережно опустил на пол пещеры. Тем временем на Гарма обрушился поток файерболлов, молний и энергетических зарядов. Пес мотал головой, рычал, но не двигался с места. Гарм распахнул пасть и издал чудовищной громкости рёв, обдав чемпионов невероятно смрадным дыханием. Флэр стало плохо, ее ноги подкосились, девушка обмякла и была вовремя подхвачена Хатгой.  
\- ДА ПОШЛА ТЫ НАХРЕН, ПСИНА ПАРШИВАЯ! — неожиданно взвыл Седрик. Из его волшебной палочки в морду Гарму ударил мощный луч света. Чудовищный пес отступил. Быстро собрав яблоки, чемпионы поспешно направились к порталу. Хатга нес потерявшую сознание Флэр, Гарри придерживал за руку прихрамывающую Эдну. Выходя из портала, который мгновенно растаял за их спинами, чемпионы представляли собой довольно печальное зрелище.  
\- Ты дважды спас меня. Я перед тобой в долгу, – прошептала Эдна на ухо Гарри.  
К чемпионам спешила мадам Помфри.

\- Гарри, лучше тебе пойти в Хогсмит с друзьями.  
\- Тонкс, ну вот что со мной случится в Хогвартсе?  
\- Да с тобой постоянно что-то случается. И потом, эта девушка из другой школы.  
\- Сама подумай, если со мной произойдет что-то плохое, то кого будут подозревать? Правильно, Эдну. Ей смысла нет мне вредить. Я дважды спас ей жизнь, и она моя должница.  
\- А мне что делать?  
\- Сходи в Хогсмит с Гермионой, Роном, Джинни и близнецами. Продемонстрируй им мастерство метаморфа, повеселись. Хотя ты и так буквально излучаешь позитив.  
Теперь Гарри и Эдна сидели в пустом классе на седьмом этаже и ели мороженое.  
\- Вкуснотища, - Эдна поставила на стол опустевшую тарелочку, подошла к парте, на которой сидел Поттер, и легла на нее, положив голову на колени Гарри:  
\- Ты мой герой.  
Гарри с улыбкой погладил девушку по волосам:  
\- Я видел твою татуировку. Что она означает?  
Эдна закатила рукав джемпера:  
\- Это не татуировка на самом деле. Проявилась сама, когда мне исполнилось тринадцать. Тогда меня нашел Фраад. Он сказал что я потенциально великая Темная и инициировал меня.  
\- Инициировал?  
\- Ну, научил ходить в Сумрак.  
\- В Сумрак?  
\- Ох. Я и забыла, что ты ничего о нас не знаешь. Сумрак - это… это что-то вроде параллельного мира. Из него Иные черпают силу. Так вот, Фраад говорит, что я первая в истории кто стал магом вне категорий и при этом сохранил человеческие имя и фамилию.  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, объясни подробней.  
\- Значит так: по силе мы делимся на семь категорий, от самой слабой седьмой до самой сильной первой. Маги вне категорий — те, кто сильнее первого уровня. С возрастом Иной лишается фамилии и к нему обращаются только по имени. За заслуги перед Светом или Тьмой маг получает сумеречное имя. Мне всего шестнадцать, и особых заслуг у меня пока нет, но мой начальник говорит что лет через десять я стану абсолютным темным магом. Сильнейшей.  
\- То есть ты уникум среди своих?  
\- Да, можно и так сказать.  
\- Тогда ты меня поймешь. Я в мире волшебников известен как Мальчик, который выжил.  
\- Волшебник ты мой, - улыбнулась Эдна.  
Их губы встретились в сладостном поцелуе.

Драко, Дафна, Мэв и Амара расположились на секретной лестнице, проход на которую случайно обнаружила Магма. Сама Акуилла сидела на подоконнике, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками. Мэв с мрачным видом прислонилась к стене. Дафна и Драко сидели на ступеньках. Малфой зачитывал листовку, которую сорвал со стены в одном из центральных коридоров:

«_Приветствую своих читателей! Интересные дела творятся в нашем замке. Мало того, что мы принимаем учеников Дурмстранга, где изучают темную магию, так у нас еще и гостят вудисты, которые вообще применяют самое черное колдовство направо и налево. Дальше— больше. Мутанты, чья делегация состоит из девушек чуть менее чем полностью, оказывается, убийцы! А как же Иные, которые фактически паразитируют на магглах? Я уже молчу про наших новых друзей из Тайного города, которые вообще не люди.  
Но в Хогвартсе весело и без них. Профессор Бинс, который не в курсе что он умер и на своих лекциях вещает о событиях дней настолько давно минувших, что даже свитки с записями о них покрылись плесенью и истлели. Также весьма интересной личностью является Сивилла Треллони, из которой предсказатель как из меня ангел небесный, предпочитающая хлебнуть хереса в перерывах между уроками. Также внимания заслуживают: полувеликан Рубеус Хагрид, питающий нездоровую страсть к различным монстрам, и мрачный зельевар Северус Снейп, скупой на похвалу, но зато раздающий наказания как Санта Клаус подарки, и дико предвзято относящийся к ученикам. Как мы видим, наш дорогой директор собрал целый бестиарий на преподавательские места.  
От такая фигня творится в нашем царстве-государстве, ребятки. Всем чмоки, искренне ваша  
Цирилла Рианнон._»

\- Кто эта Цирилла? Она посмела плохо сказать о Северусе. Я найду ее и сожгу на месте, - решила Амара.  
\- Не надо никого сжигать! Кстати! Как насчет того, что вы убийцы?  
Акуилла ничуть не смутилась:  
\- Полгода назад на наш институт напали неонацисты, называющее себя «Друзья человечества». Они убили половину учеников, и остальных бы положили, но мы отбились. У некоторых из нас мощные способности, как у меня. Я сняла с одного из убитых нападавших куртку и ношу ее в знак того, что могу дать отпор любой направленной на меня агрессии. После той атаки уцелевшие ученики были переведены на Дженошу, остров-государство мутантов. Вообще я думала что вы знаете, эта история широко освещалась в СМИ.  
\- Мы маггловских газет не читаем, – пожала плечами Дафна.  
\- А как насчет того что Иные паразитируют на магглах? - Драко посмотрел на Мэв.  
\- Каждый человек излучает небольшой магический фон, которого он не ощущает и использовать не может. Чем меньше этот фон, тем больше у человека способностей к магии, как бы парадоксально это не звучало. Сумрак— это что-то вроде параллельного измерения - понемногу тянет эту энергию, а из Сумрака ее получают Иные, - разъяснила фея и добавила:  
\- Кстати, то что меня отправили к Иным для обмена опытом - это все фигня, такое невозможно в принципе. Сидхе не контактируют с Сумраком, Иные не могут управлять силами природы. Мама просто решила убрать меня подальше, чтоб семью не позорила.  
\- Весьма самокритично, - молвила со своего подоконника Амара.

\- Вы это видели? - Помона Спраут, стоя посреди учительской, вскинула руку с листовкой-обличителем.  
\- Естественно видели. Вся школа видела. Эти листовки повсюду. Кем бы ни была эта Цирилла, она знатный провокатор. Рассказала про всех полуправду. Ученики только привыкли к Иным и мутантам, теперь они будут шарахаться от гостей, как от огня, - Филиус Флитвик, в роду которого были гоблины, крайне болезненно относился к расовой неприязни.  
\- Ну почему же полуправду? О пофессоре Снейпе как раз все верно написано, - отозвалась МакГонагалл.  
\- Минерва, спросите у любого слизеринца — я когда-нибудь их ругал?  
\- Северус, вы сами себя слышите? Кроме Слизерина у нас еще три факультета.  
\- Что скажете по поводу информации от мисс Рианнон? – спросил Дамблдор, заходя в учительскую.  
\- Если вы хотите услышать нечто цензурное, то ничего, - высказался Снейп.  
\- Полноте, Северус, наша анонимная леди провела неплохую работу. Гости у нас без году неделю, а она уже все о них выяснила.  
\- Кстати, вы не думали что она может быть не из Хогвартса? Насколько я знаю, Дурмстранг и Шармбатон начали контактировать с Тайным городом раньше нас, а тайногородцы славятся своей способностью собирать огромное количество информации за короткое время. Так что я советую поискать в одной из этих трех структур, - посоветовал Флитвик.  
\- Так, Филиус, Минерва, просмотрите сочинения учеников, начиная с четвертого курса, сравните стиль повествования. Также подумайте, у кого бы хватило мозгов притвориться подобной личностью. Северус, Помона, поговорите с главами делегаций, пусть проведут внутреннее расследование. Я подготовлю речь, более подробно рассказывающую о наших гостях. Потом заявлю о приближающемся Святочном бале. Это отвлечет учеников от листовки, - распорядился директор.

Глава 5. Святочный бал

Амара стояла у кабинета зельеварения. Дождавшись окончания урока и увидев, что из кабинета выходит Поттер, девушка позвала парня:  
\- Подожди. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Я слышала что ты часто ругаешься с Северусом.  
\- Вообще он всегда сам начинает провокац…  
\- Молчать. Значит так, если ты еще раз скажешь про него что-то плохое, я тебя убью, ты понял? Ты слышал, что говорил ваш директор, я уже убивала людей.  
\- Да понял я, понял, - мысли Гарри были заняты головомойкой, которую он получит за опоздание от МакГонагалл, так что Поттер не воспринял угрозу всерьез.  
\- Иди уже.  
Глядя вслед удаляющемуся Гарри, Амара прошептала:  
\- Живи пока, - после чего вошла в кабинет. Северус, увидев, кто вошел, откинулся на спинку стула:  
\- Мерлин, да что же это?  
Убедившись, что в кабинете они одни, Амара уселась на стол Северуса:  
\- Сева, пойдем на бал вместе.  
\- Амара, ты вообще понимаешь что ты говоришь? Как мы пойдем вместе? Как ты себе это представляешь?  
\- Очень хорошо представляю, - Амара спрыгнула со стола и принялась кружиться по кабинету, раскинув руки и глядя в потолок:  
\- Мы будем самой красивой парой. Все просто умрут от зависти.  
\- Послушай, я должен буду следить за поведением учащихся на балу, а ты будешь меня только отвлекать.  
\- Не буду! Скажешь — я буду молчать весь бал.  
\- Почему же я тебе не верю?  
\- Потому что ты меня плохо знаешь. Хотя мог бы узнать поближе, - девушка оперлась об преподавательский стол и томно изогнулась.  
\- Нет уж, я отклоняю твое предложение.  
\- Зря, - Амара медленно облизала губы - Ты сам не понимаешь от чего отказываешься.  
\- Прекрасно понимаю.  
\- Но, подожди, если не с тобой, то с кем же мне идти на бал?  
\- Да с кем угодно!  
\- С кем?  
\- С Лонгботтомом, блин!  
\- Как скажешь, - Амара выпорхнула из кабинета.  
Снейп встрепенулся:  
\- Ты что? Я же не всерьез!  
Но Акуиллы уже и след простыл.  
\- Совсем сарказма не понимает. Абсолютно не прикольная девочка, - всплеснул руками Северус.  
Пэнси поймала в коридоре Забини:  
\- Блейз, ты уже решил с кем пойдешь на бал?  
\- Неа.  
\- Отлично. Ты идешь с Полумной Лавгуд.  
\- А кто это?  
\- Третьекурсница с Когтеврана, я вас познакомлю.  
\- Ну нет, я не согласен.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я сейчас же иду к Амаре и говорю ей, что ты неуважительно отозвался о профессоре Снейпе…  
\- НЕ НАДО! Веди меня к этой Лавгуд!

Драко тем временем объяснялся с Мэв:  
\- Мне придется пойти с Дафной, ты же понимаешь.  
\- А мне с кем идти?  
\- С Ноттом.  
\- Нет, с ним идет Пэнси. А с Забини - Полумна.  
\- Кто?  
\- Подруга моя.  
\- Я придумаю, с кем тебе пойти.  
\- Если не с тобой, то с кем угодно. С первым встречным. Эй, парень!  
\- Да?  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Рон. Рон Уизли.  
\- Хочешь пойти со мной на бал?  
\- Да…  
\- Вот видишь, - фея повернулась к Драко - Вопрос с кавалером решен.  
Малфой, шокированный подобным выбором, остолбенел. Мэв удалилась, а к Драко подлетела Полярис:  
\- Послушай, как ты это делаешь?  
\- Делаю что?  
\- Сдерживаешь Амару.  
\- Я ее не сдерживаю, я ее друг.  
\- Как странно. Она и раньше ни с кем не дружила, а после атаки Друзей человечества окончательно замкнулась в себе.  
\- А просто поговорить с ней вы не пробовали?  
\- Ну, отец и Шторм применяли гипноз в сочетании с какими-то психологическими приемами, чтобы отвлечь ее от жажды разрушения, но сейчас они слишком заняты делами Дженоши. Запомни: главное - чтобы Амара была довольна, ты меня понимаешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты слышал, ей уже приходилось убивать, так что если она говорит, что сожжет кого-то, то это не пустые слова. Отвлекай ее от подобных мыслей, отговаривай.  
\- Это и так ясно.  
\- Ты не понимаешь. Мы тестировали ее в Комнате опасностей. Она может буквально на ровном месте вырастить вулкан, за считанные секунды, и вызвать извержение равное взрыву Кракатау. Может спровоцировать землетрясение, которое заставит провалиться половину Европы. Так что если она чем-то опечалена, то делай что хочешь, но успокой ее.  
Только сейчас Драко в полной мере осознал, какую катастрофу он предотвратил тогда, в общей гостиной Слизерина.

Виктор Крам и Вацлав Поляков шли к замку. Далеко впереди плелась одинокая фигурка Флэр Делакур с понуро опущенной головой.  
\- Пригласи ее, - сказал Виктор.  
\- Что?  
\- Флэр в депрессии после того, как потеряла сознание прямо во время испытания. Пригласи ее на бал, скажи, что она прекраснейшая девушка, которую ты видел в жизни, заставь ее вспомнить что она вейла.  
\- А если она меня пошлет?  
\- А вдруг не пошлет? Ты не узнаешь этого, пока не попытаешься.  
\- Логично, - Вацлав поспешил к девушке.

\- Пятьдесят, сто, сто пятьдесят, - Демиен наполнил рюмку коньяком и подвинул ее к Сивилле Треллони:  
\- Всяко лучше чем херес.  
Предсказательница оскорбилась:  
\- Я не употребляю херес между уроками! Только по вечерам! Да и то не каждый день, - женщина залпом выпила коньяк и встала из-за стола:  
\- Спокойной ночи, - и направилась в свою спальню.  
Доминга, Тамир, Бахира и Дэмиен сидели в Северной башне, которая теперь, будучи завалена компьютерным оборудованием и колдовскими принадлежностями, практически не отличалась от логова «Ласвегасов» в Цитадели.  
\- Вообще прикольная тетка. Я с такими тусовался в Вудстоке, - поведал Доминга.  
\- Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Ты не настолько старый чтобы помнить Вудсток, - парировал Тамир.  
Дэмиен рассмеялся. Бахира обвела взглядом присутствующих и поинтересовалась:  
\- Мальчики, кто хочет пригласить меня на бал?  
Тамир развел руками:  
\- Мы с Домингой идем с Никой и Астрой.  
\- Дэмиен?  
\- Я уже Лане обещал.  
\- Ах так?  
\- Знаешь, вы с Дэмиеном как в той песне — «Один чуд, другая шаса — два веселых тролля», - улыбнулся Доминга.  
\- Чет я не знаю такой песни, - выговорил задыхающийся от смеха Кринг.  
Расстроенная Бахира, не разделяющая общего веселья, вскочила на ноги и выбежала из кабинета. Пробежав пару этажей, она остановилась, увидев светловолосого юношу, с печальным видом стоящего у окна.  
\- Эй, мальчик?  
\- А?  
\- Чего грустим? — Бахира взобралась на подоконник и посмотрела на парня в упор.  
\- На бал не с кем идти.  
\- Теперь есть с кем.  
Брови Симуса Финнигана удивленно взметнулись вверх. Весь день на него сыпались отказы. Парвати уже пригласил Дин, Лаванда шла на бал с каким-то хмырем из Шармбатона, а когда он, набравшись храбрости, пошел к Флэр Делакур, то выяснилось что она собралась на бал с кем-то из дурмстрангцев. И вдруг такая удача. Правда, удача явилась в виде абсолютно незнакомой девицы.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Бахира Хамзи.  
\- Приятно познакомиться. Я Симус Финниган.  
\- А мне-то как приятно. Ну что, до завтра? – девушка соскользнула с подоконника, и, на прощание поцеловав парня в щеку, убежала. Симус растерянно прикоснулся к щеке и прошептал:  
\- Я фигею…

Вечером следующего дня состоялся Святочный Бал. Ученики собрались у закрытых дверей Большого Зала. Впереди всех стояли Седрик Диггори с Джиной Грей, за ними— Флэр Делакур с Вацлавом Поляковым, Гарри с Эдной Ласко, Хатга с Кэти Бэлл, Маута Свипа с Падмой Патил и, ко всеобщему удивлению, Виктор Крам с Гермионой Грейнджер. Рон с недоумением пялился на Гермиону в вечернем платье, когда к нему подошла Мэв. Принцесса фей облачилась в длинное платье, переливающееся оттенками синего и зеленого. В сторонке стояли Блейз Забини, с похоронным видом держащий под руку сияющую Полумну Лавгуд, Драко с Дафной и Пэнси Паркинсон с Теддом Ноттом.  
Невилл обеспокоенно оглядывался по сторонам. Странной бразильянки все не было. Лонгботтом уже решил что его подло обманули, когда почувствовал как кто-то мягко коснулся его плеча. Гриффиндорец обернулся и обомлел. Акуилла нарядилась в короткое черное платье и уложила волосы в высокую затейливую прическу.  
\- Скучал без меня?  
\- Послушай, почему ты вообще меня пригласила? До этого я даже не знал как тебя зовут, мы никогда не разговаривали…  
\- Извини что разочарую, но один человек сказал мне чтобы я тебя пригласила.  
\- А, - Невилл сник.  
\- Не расстраивайся. Разве ты сам собирался идти на бал?  
\- Нет…  
\- Вот видишь, - Амара потрепала его по щеке. Рука у нее было обжигающе—горячая.  
Двери Зала распахнулись, грянула музыка, и чемпионы со своими партнерами вошли внутрь. За ними последовали остальные. Зал был богато украшен, вместо четырех факультетских столов вдоль стен в два ряда выстроилось множество небольших столиков. С потолка медленно падал нетающий снег. Святочный бал начался.

По Залу, ловко минуя танцующие пары, лавировал Карим Томба— журналист, специально прибывший из Тайного города в качестве замены загадочно исчезнувшей Риты Скитер. Репортер сделал серию снимков и сел за один из столиков чтобы что-то набросать в блокноте.  
Сантьяга и МакГонагалл кружились в танце. Симус и Бахира лихо отплясывали, остальные пары от них шарахались. Снейп не сводил глаз с танцующих Амары и Невилла. Если в грациозности Акуиллы зельевар и раньше не сомневался, то умение Лонгботтома танцевать, не наступая партнерше на ноги, сильно удивило Северуса. Вальс закончился, и бразильянка, на время оставив Невилла, подошла к столику профессора:  
\- Посмотри, чего ты лишаешься, – девушка медленно обернулась вокруг своей оси, давая возможность рассмотреть себя со всех сторон:  
\- Нравится?  
Снейп отвел глаза:  
\- Да.  
\- Ты же знаешь – только скажи, и я твоя, навсегда.  
\- А ты знаешь что я отвечу «Нет».  
Оскорбленная бразильянка удалилась. К Снейпу подсел Дамблдор:  
\- Северус, зачем вы себя мучаете? Девушка в вас души не чает, ответьте ей взаимностью.  
\- Директор, побойтесь Морганы, ей шестнадцать лет.  
\- Подождёте год и женитесь.  
\- Я? Женюсь?! Это настолько нелепо, что даже не смешно.  
\- Северус, вы прекрасно знаете, что я благодарен вам за ту помощь, которую вы оказали и оказываете Ордену, но от того что вы заживо хороните себя в подземелье, никому лучше не становится.  
Зельевар промолчал.  
Сантьяга сел рядом с правителем Нави:  
\- Твое здоровье, Князь, - комиссар отсалютировал бокалом вина и едва заметно улыбнулся, услышав злобное шипение, донесшееся из-под капюшона. Повелитель Тьмы был недоволен:  
\- Что мы здесь делаем?  
\- Проявляем уважение к своим новым союзникам.  
\- Ты понимаешь о чем я. Зачем мы на этом турнире? Ты прекрасно знаешь данные разведки. Наши враги объединились и поклялись нас уничтожить. Что говорят «Ласвегасы»? Когда нам нанесут удар?  
\- До третьего испытания все будет спокойно. Потом — темная пелена.  
\- Как и следовало ожидать, здесь замешаны Нур и Чио, которые блокируют возможность предсказать события с их участием. Нам остается только ждать.

Дружной компанией из зала вышли Гарри, Эдна, Рон, Мэв, Драко, Дафна, Пэнси, Полумна, Седрик, Бахира, Симус, Джина, Невилл и Амара. Забини и Нотт поспешили улизнуть от своих партнерш, Крам отправился провожать Гермиону до гостиной Гриффиндора. Свипа и Падма скорее всего уединились в укромном местечке. Флэр и Вацлав все еще танцевали, медленно и печально, и немногие остававшиеся в Зале люди любовались ими.  
\- Так, куда пойдем? — спросил Поттер у Драко. Присутствие Эдны и несколько бокалов шампанского настроили Гарри на миролюбивый лад и отбили желание грызться с Малфоем.  
\- Пойдемте в мою комнату, - предложила Мэв.  
\- А это где? – поинтересовался Симус.  
\- О, это клевое место, - оживилась Полумна — Там…  
\- Придем— сами все увидим, - мягко оборвала ее Мэв.  
\- Главное — не нарваться на Филча, - забеспокоился Невилл.  
Тут же из-за угла показался завхоз:  
\- Молодые люди, куда направляемся?  
\- Легок на помине, - шепнул Седрик Джине.  
Растолкав Дафну и Рона, вперед вышла Амара:  
\- Мы просто гуляем. А вам что-то не нравится?  
Несколько секунд Филч молча смотрел на нее, не узнавая в вечернем наряде. Потом завхоз признал бразильянку и в ужасе удалился.  
\- Вот что значит репутация, - довольная Акуилла повернулась к Невиллу.  
Компания поднялась на восьмой этаж и с интересом наблюдала за тем как Мэв три раза прошла мимо участка стены. Неожиданно в стене появилась дверь. Фея распахнула ее:  
\- Добро пожаловать.  
Один за другим все прошли в грот.  
\- Офигеть. Что это за комната? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Мне Полумна рассказала как ее найти.  
\- Да здесь кровать размером с теннисный корт, - прокомментировал Симус, падая на ложе.  
\- Размером со что? — не понял Драко.  
\- Вы только посмотрите, какой здесь мини-бар! – объявила Джина.  
\- Слушайте, почему мы вообще отмечаем Рождество? Институт празднования маггловских праздников по идее должен быть чужд магическому сообществу, - рассуждал Драко.  
\- Это неопциальная социальная традиция, - ответила Полумна.  
\- Ну логично.  
\- Кто-нибудь будет наливать?  
\- Да сейчас, — Седрик жонглировал бутылками.  
\- Диггори, прекращай строить из себя бармена, – поморщилась Пэнси.  
\- Кстати! Кавалер, которому ты меня навязала, сбежал почти сразу после того как мы вошли, - пожаловалась слизеринке Полумна.  
\- Зато тебя на бал привел. Мы еще из гостиной не вышли, а он говорит: «Пэнси, говорит, нафиг, говорит, Пэнси, ты подстава ходячая», так и говорит.  
\- Здесь где-нибудь есть гитара? – Симус заглянул под кровать — Может, в шкафах посмотреть?  
\- Не нужно лазить по моим вещам! – возмутилась Мэв.  
\- Ну просто сыграть захотелось.  
\- Давайте в карты сыграем.  
\- Где ты здесь карты видел, Рон?  
\- Да вот же.  
\- Как странно. Не было у меня никаких карт, - фея пребывала в замешательстве.  
\- А вот и гитара, - Финниган таки нашарил музыкальный инструмент под кроватью.  
\- Откуда она там? – поразилась Мэв.  
\- Я же тебе говорила — Выручай-комната дает то, что требуется в данный момент, - пояснила Полумна.  
\- Щас спою, - Симус начал перебирать струны.  
\- Не желаю этого слышать! — Драко демонстративно зажал уши ладонями. Мэв отобрала у Симуса гитару и передала ее Амаре. Финниган бросился к мутантке:  
\- Дай!  
\- Что тебе еще дать?  
\- Ну, ты так соблазнительно выглядишь…  
\- Что? — глаза Акуиллы засветились ослепительно-белым светом.  
\- Ой-ой, -Драко поспешил замять конфликт. Неожиданно вперед выступил Невилл:  
\- Если не перестанешь совращать мою даму, то познаешь всю силу моего гнева!  
\- Но я ее не совращаю!  
\- И я не твоя дама!  
\- И у тебя нет гнева, Невилл, - ввернул Рон.  
Лонгботтом смолк. Подоспевший Драко оттолкнул Симуса и, метнувшись к Амаре, обхватил ее лицо ладонями:  
\- Ну все, все, чего ты?  
Свечение в глазах бразильянки погасло. Девушка сказала:  
\- Действительно, - и села на кровать.  
Джина раздала бокалы с огневиски. Амара одним махом осушила свой и, выхватив бокал из рук Рона, выпила и его.  
\- Э, ты что делаешь? – возмутился Уизли.  
\- Лучше не трогай ее, - хором посоветовали Драко, Дафна, Гарри и Мэв. Удивленный подобным единодушием Рон наколдовал себе еще один бокал и потянулся было к стоящей неподалеку бутылке с мартини, но обнаружил что Амара приватизировала и ее, отпивая прямо из горлышка.  
\- Че происходит ваще? — спросил Рон у Малфоя. Но ответил Невилл:  
\- Дамы опечалена тем, что отвергнута героем ее романа.  
\- Опаньки. А кто у нас герой романа? – заинтересовался Симус.  
\- Ну уж во всяком случае не ты, - отозвалась опустошившая бутылку Амара.  
\- Да я и не претендую…  
\- Зря. Ночь со мной ты бы запомнил до конца жизни, - Амара была не совсем трезва. Вернее, совсем не трезва.  
\- Ну, раз пошла такая пьянка, то я вам расскажу как встретила морщерогого кизляка… — начала Полумна.  
\- Это была судьбоносная встреча, - пробормотала полусонная Бахира.  
\- Я, значит, иду по бережку, а он, значится, плывет и пыщит электричеством.  
\- Ой, не могу, - Рон принялся кататься по полу от смеха, - Пыщит! Тыщит всех!  
В приступе веселья Уизли начал биться головой об пол. Драко охотно помог, вырубив рыжего.  
Тем временем разоткровенневшаяся Амара обратилась к Гарри:  
\- Ты извини, что я тебе угрожала тогда. Я никогда никого не любила, а теперь вообще не понимаю, что со мной происходит. Я к нему с лаской, а он меня гонит. Знаешь, как обидно?  
\- Из-за нее мы теперь сидим по уши в лаве, - сказала Пэнси — В лАве, Финниган, а не в лавЭ, блин, катаемся!  
\- Кому-нибудь еще налить? — спросила Джина.  
\- Конечно. Кстати, а почему ты о себе ничего не рассказываешь? — обратился к ней Гарри.  
\- А что рассказывать-то? Во мне заключена сущность Феникса — могучего изначального существа, я использую его силу, но подавляю его личность. Если я впаду в шоковое или стрессовое состояние, то Феникс возьмет надо мной верх и примется разрушать все вокруг.  
\- Действительно, что тут рассказывать, с каждым бывает, - поддакнула Дафна и уснула на плече Драко.  
\- Опьянение косит наши ряды, - обеспокоенно произнес Невилл — Пора на боковую.  
Гриффиндорец направился к выходу, но, видимо, устав, прилег на ковер.  
\- А вот это уже интересно. Давай, Джина, выпьем по одной, - Диггори протянул девушке бокал.  
\- Будем пить, пока не останется только один, - решил Драко.  
\- Да погодите вы пить, дайте я сыграю. Слушай, кстати, как тебя зовут?  
\- Раз ты соизволил поинтересоваться, Амара.  
\- Слушай, Амара, дай гитару, пожалуйста.  
Мутантка посмотрела на Драко.  
\- Да дементор с ним. Пусть играет.  
\- А-а-тлична!— Финниган взял гитару в руки:

_Нет на сердце оков, нет на теле оков.*  
Ливень в чашку спрячь, накрой тёплой рукой.  
Впереди новый бой, проиграв сотни раз -  
Тупиков не бойся —  
Вместе мы на верном пути.  
Знаешь, только  
Не смей сдаваться.  
Знаешь, только  
Мы с тобой в толпе  
Людям, страхам  
Не должны поддаться.  
Ты лишь доверься мне.  
На буксире вперёд, изувечен капот.  
Подозренья крадутся в сознанье  
Без всяких улик.  
В свежей прессе статьи о потерях, войне.  
Переключишь сегодня канал – так удобно вполне.  
Знаешь, только  
Не смей сдаваться.  
Знаешь, только  
Мы с тобой в толпе  
Людям, страхам  
Не должны поддаться.  
Ты лишь доверься мне.  
И я снова бреду под отчётливый ритм,  
Я считаю шаги до двери в твою жизнь.  
В паутине теней отблеск крыши твоей  
Прогоняет сомненья, запреты. Я стану сильней.  
Знаешь, только  
Не смей сдаваться.  
Знаешь, только  
Мы с тобой в толпе  
Людям, страхам  
Не должны поддаться  
Ты лишь доверься мне._

\- А вообще хорошая песня, - вынес вердикт Драко.  
\- За это надо выпить, - оживился Седрик.  
\- Поттер, вот мог ты представить, что будешь вот так вот сидеть со мной и выпивать? – улыбнулся Малфой, передавая Гарри бокал. Поттер и Эдна переглянулись и расхохотались.  
\- Ты чё ха-ха, я может дружить с тобой всегда хотел.  
Новый приступ хохота.  
\- Речь истинного представителя высшего общества, да-а, - молвил отдышавшийся Гарри.  
\- Ой, такое впечатление что ты у нас великий оратор, - заступилась за Драко Пэнси.  
Полумна вертела в руках бокал:  
\- Жизнь-дерьмо, - девушка посмотрела на Седрика — Жизнь всегда такое дерьмо или только в детстве?  
\- Всегда, - авторитетно заявил Диггори.  
\- Где-то я это уже слышал, - задумался Гарри.  
\- Э, че за нигилистические настроения ваще, шо такое? — заволновался Финниган.  
\- Симус, а Симус, а ты лыком не вяжешь, - ехидно обратилась к нему Пэнси.  
\- Я вяжу! И крестиком, и ноликом, ага.  
\- Люди, давайте уже спать, а? — предложила Эдна.  
\- Не-люди и так уже спят, - Седрик посмотрел на спящую Бахиру.  
\- Амара, - позвал растянувшийся на полу Симус.  
\- Что?  
\- Хочешь чистой английской любви?  
\- Хочу, но не с тобой.  
\- Да что ж такое! Полумна!  
\- Не-не-не, даже не проси.  
\- Давайте лучше шашлыков сделаем? – Драко осмотрелся — Где тут мангал? Алё, комната, мангал нужен!  
Однако заказанный мангал появляться не спешил.  
\- Мы же пьем не закусывая, забыл? – удивился Седрик.  
\- Это все происки сионистов! _Es ist Zeit für das Reich! Wir müssen die Juden ausrotten!_— заголосил Малфой.  
\- О как! Я всегда знал что в душе ты нацист, - ответил на это Гарри.  
\- Да ну тебя! Вот настанет новый порядок, и мы всех заавадим!  
\- Этому больше не наливать, - решила Джина.  
\- Я затяжку на колготках поставила, - со слезами в голосе сказала Амара — А мне еще нужно соблазнить Северуса.  
Полумна, Симус и Гарри захохотали:  
\- Кого еще хочешь соблазнить, Дамблдора?  
\- Но колготки новые мне все равно нужны.  
\- Пусть Драко купит, - решила Пэнси — Он же твой личный психотерапевт.  
\- Да что я, сама колготки купить не смогу, что ли?  
Драко принюхался:  
\- Я чую запах виски.Симус, ищи!  
\- Я тебе домовик, что ли, чтоб спиртное таскать?  
\- Народ, ну поздно же, и сил пить уже нет, - Эдна повернулась к Седрику:  
\- Все, сдаюсь.  
Но Диггори и Джина уже спали, причем друг на друге.  
\- А я вискарь нашел, гы-гы-гы, — Симус отхлебнул из бутылки и вырубился.  
Драко укрыл одеялом лежащих в постели Мэв и Дафну и огляделся. Все уже спали вповалку. Вдруг кто-то схватил парня за ногу. Это оказалась пьяная в хлам Амара, лежащая на ковре:  
\- Драко, солнышко, как насчет потрахатся?  
Малфой замер:  
\- Я же не Северус, и не похож на него совсем.  
\- Мне уже вот все равно, с кем.  
\- В таком случае жаль, что Финниган в отключке.  
\- Не, давай с тобой.  
\- Что ты несешь? — Драко попытался разжать ее пальцы, но хватка у бразильянки была крепкой.  
\- Ну давай! Ты такой классный, я классная…  
Стоит признать, что даже в таком состоянии Амара оставалась невероятно соблазнительной — стройные ноги, гладкая смуглая кожа, гибкая фигура гимнастки… Малфой облизнул высохшие губы и сконцентрировался на мысли о последствиях.  
\- Ногу отпусти.  
Акуилла разжала пальцы. Драко осторожно поднял мутанку на руки и бережно уложил в постель, на дальний от Дафны и Мэв край, благо размеры кровати позволяли — на ней могли бы поместится две квиддичные команды.  
\- Амара, поверь, я тебя хочу, ты пока под одеяло ложись.  
\- А т-ты?  
\- Я сейчас.  
\- Я иду спать, ля-ля-ля, - прошептала Амара, забираясь под одеяло. Пока девушка его не видела, Драко шмыгнул под кровать, где тоже места хватало. Пару минут прождав несостоявшегося любовника, Амара погрузилась в сладкие объятия сна.

Утром Амара проснулась первой и сразу же проверила свою одежду. Платье в порядке, белье на месте.  
"А ты джентльмен, Драко" - подумала девушка - "Кстати, где ты?"  
Бразильянка заметила ногу, виднеющуюся из-под кровати, и улыбнулась. Однако улыбка исчезла с лица девушки, когда она посмотрела в зеркало. Тушь размазалась по лицу, волосы, которые она накануне так тщательно укладывала, свалялись и напоминали воронье гнездо.  
\- Ужас, - мутантка обвела взглядом комнату. Все еще спали, большинство там же, где упали. Амара подумала, что это зрелище напоминает ей лежбище тюленей, которое она однажды видела на Огненной земле. Девушка выскользнула из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, и прислушалась. В замке царила тишина, его обитатели спали.  
"Если меня кто-нибудь увидит в таком виде, я умру от стыда" - промелькнуло в сознании Акуиллы. Долгий путь от восьмого этажа до слизеринской спальни прошел без приключений.

* Песня "Don't Dream It's Over" группы Crowded House. Перевод Елены Тамбовцевой.

Глава 6. Второе испытание

\- Значит, лед? – переспросил Гарри.  
\- Да. Хатге передали эти их предсказатели, что во втором испытании будет лед, холод, все в этом плане. И мы опять должны будем что-то принести.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Ну так что, Тонкс, начнем?  
Гарри, Эдна, Тонкс, Рон и Гермиона находились в пустой аудитории, из которой предварительно убрали парты. Одна стена была превращена в огнеупорную металлическую пластину.  
\- Гарри, направь волшебную палочку на стену и произнеси «Инсендио».  
\- Инсендио! — из палочки вырвались несколько языков пламени.  
\- И это что, все, что ли? — удивился Рон.  
\- Гарри, сконцентрируйся, - строго приказала Тонкс.  
\- Сейчас, - Поттер направил палочку на стену и сконцентрировался на мысли о огне, — Инсендио!  
Ударивший из палочки поток огня лизнул металлическую пластину.  
\- Намного лучше. Теперь попытайся вызвать менее сильное пламя.  
Через час, когда Тонкс решила, что Гарри в достаточной мере овладел Огненными чарами, компания покинула аудиторию.

Гарри подумал, что обстановка очень уж напоминает первое испытание. Огромный экран на квиддичном поле, арка портала, шлемы с камерами. Только на этот раз все щедро присыпано снегом.  
\- У чемпионов похитили то что им дорого, и они должны вернуть это в течении одного часа, — вещал Дамблдор.  
\- Интересно, что такого ценного у меня похитили? – спросил Поттер у Эдны. Та пожала плечами.  
\- Холодно-то как, - Драко обнял Дафну и обратился к сидящей рядом Амаре:  
\- Можешь организовать согрев?  
\- Огневиски у меня нет.  
\- Да я не о том…  
\- Я тебе не обогреватель!  
\- Амара, ну я же первый в твоей жизни друг.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - в воздухе перед ними завис небольшой огненный шарик, от которого волнами исходило тепло. Дафна и Драко потянулись к файерболлу.  
\- Кстати, а где Мэв? — Малфой пробежал взглядом по трибунам.  
\- Я ее с утра не видела, - произнесла Акуилла, заметившая в толпе Снейпа и теперь смотрящая только на него.  
\- Чемпионы, помните: в вашем распоряжении всего один час! По прошествии этого периода защитные чары падут, - объявил Дамблдор перед тем как чемпионы вошли в портал.  
Они, как и в прошлый раз, оказались в пещере, но гораздо меньшей по размеру и скованной льдом.  
\- Кто-нибудь видит что-то, дорогое его сердцу? — Свипа огляделся.  
\- Нет, но пещера тянется в обе стороны, нам лучше разделится, - решил Седрик.  
\- Как думаешь, где мы? — спросил Хатга у Джины.  
\- Даже знать не хочу.  
Флэр увидела надпись, высеченную в ледяной стене: «_Пояс Каина_».  
\- Виктор, что з'ашит «По'ас Кай'а»?  
\- Что? – Крам подошел к ней и посмотрел на надпись, которая теперь состояла из абсолютно незнакомых символов.  
\- Я не понимай. Толька щто лехко прочиталь…, - недоумевала француженка.  
Гарри услышал вдалеке неясный шум.  
\- Что это?  
\- Похоже на шаги, - забеспокоилась Эдна.  
\- Ничего себе шаги. Так. Продолжаем поиски.  
Повернув за угол, они увидели восемь человек, вмерзших в стену. Гарри передернуло, он почувствовал, как его охватывает ужас. Рон и Гермиона. Падма Патил и Мэв. Парень в странных красных очках, невысокая женщина средних лет, белокурая девочка и Кэти Бэлл.  
\- Нужно их освободить, - решил Гарри.  
\- Подожди. У каждого свой заложник.  
\- Я знаю где мы! – к ним спешил Крам, за ним следовали Седрик, Джина, Хатга и Свипа.  
\- И где же?  
\- Мы на девятом круге.  
\- Где?  
\- Мы в Аду, Поттер! Ваш директор сказал, что у нас всего час, теперь уже меньше. Потом защитные заклинания отключатся, и на нас хлынет вся нечисть Преисподней. Смотри! — болгарин указал рукой на стену. Присмотревшись, Гарри понял, что в толщу льда вмурованы десятки людей.  
\- Грешники, - прошептала Эдна.  
Чемпионы бросились к заложникам. Седрик высвободил из ледяного плена женщину — свою мать.  
\- Джина, кто это? – спросил Диггори про парня в очках.  
\- Скотт Саммерс, мой друг детства.  
Чемпионы освободили своих пленников, которые по-прежнему были погружены в сон. Во льду осталась только девочка, судя по всему, сестра Флэр.  
\- А где Делакур? – Маута с Падмой на руках посмотрел по сторонам. Издалека донесся шум взрыва. Из-за угла выбежала Флэр. На нее волной нахлынула толпа чертей. Прогремел еще один взрыв, разнесший десяток тварей на куски. Через мгновение француженка исчезла в толпе нечисти.  
\- Я помогу, - Седрик бережно опустил мать на пол и обратился к Поттеру:  
\- Гарри, ты со мной?.  
Не успел гриффиндорец ничего предпринять, как из портала выбежали десять мракоборцев. Последовала серия зеленых вспышек, черти попадали замертво, плачущая Флэр поднялась на ноги. Мракоборцы потащили ее к порталу.  
\- НЕТ! Я долшшна пройти испы'ание, должна! Там моя сестра!  
\- Ты провалила испытание. У тебя отняли волшебную палочку, - строго сказал один из мракоборцев. Спасательная команда, унося Флэр, скрылась в портале.  
\- Не будем задерживаться, - Свипа бодрым шагом направился к порталу, за ним Крам, несущий Гермиону, и Диггори, наколдовавший носилки, летящие рядом с ним с погруженной на них матерью. Из части пещеры, противоположной той из которой прибежала Флэр, неспешно приближался десятиметровый гигант в меховом плаще и с огромной дубиной:  
\- Вам не уйти от Антея, ничтожества!  
Хатга метнул шаровую молнию, искрами разбившуюся о грудь гиганта.  
\- Отступаем, - нав, подхватив на руки Кэти, поспешил к порталу.  
\- Антей… Антей! Вспомнил! — Гарри посмотрел на Эдну — Нужно поднять его в воздух.  
\- Только мы это сможем, - сказала Иной Джина. Девушки вскинули кверху руки. Ноги Антея оторвались от земли, гигант завис в воздухе. Тем временем Гарри освободил ото льда сестру Флэр, наколдовал две пары носилок и поместил на них заложников. Мускулы Антея на глазах уменьшались, потом кожа начала трескаться, дубина с грохотом упала на пол, от гиганта остался один скелет, который отлетел в дальний угол пещеры.  
Удерживая носилки в воздухе, Гарри начал отступать к порталу:  
\- Девчонки, не отставайте!  
Эдна создала из воздуха каменную площадку, зависшую в полуметре от пола. Отлевитировав на нее Скотта и Мэв, девушки и сами забрались на площадку, которая поплыла в направлении портала.  
\- Это еще что? – Джина указала на нечто, движущееся им вдогонку. Настоящая живая гора, великан с пятидесятью головами и сотней рук. Площадка поравнялась с Гарри. Он обернулся и побледнел:  
\- Это Бриарей.  
\- Слушай, откуда ты столько знаешь про местных? – быстро спросила Джина.  
\- Я в детстве мифологией увлекался.  
Бриарей ударил десятками рук по стене. Стена треснула, из нее посыпались грешники. Старик с кустистой бородой и непропорционально длинными руками упал на площадку и бросился к Эдне:  
\- _Datang ke sini, gadis! Beri aku hangat!_  
\- Пошел вон!— сильным ударом ноги девушка разбила голову грешнику, и тело свалилось с площадки подобно мешку.  
Площадка и Гарри с носилками были уже у портала, в котором ранее скрылись остальные чемпионы. Обернувшись в последний момент, Поттер увидел, что Бриарей намеревается бросить огромное количество топоров, копий и кинжалов. Пройдя сквозь портал, Гарри заорал:  
\- Все на землю!  
Через мгновение из портала вылетело целое облако метательного оружия. В спину Гарри вонзился кинжал, и парень рухнул как срубленное дерево. Большая часть оружия разбилась о щит, поспешно созданный Дамблдором, часть сбили Фливик, Снейп и МакГонагалл, часть сожгла Амара. Но одно копье, удачно миновав все преграды, врезалось в Драко Малфоя и сбросило его со скамьи.

Гарри лежал на кровати в больничном крыле. Мадам Помфри промыла его рану, намазала настойкой из корня мандрагоры и забинтовала. Аналогичную процедуру провели с плечом Драко, который теперь возлежал на кровати, которую от Гарри отделял проход. В ногах у Гарри сидела Тонкс, на соседней койке — Рон и Гермиона. Оттаяв, заложники покинули лазарет. Кэти Белл и Падма Патил хотели остаться, но были изгнаны мадам Помфри. Пэнси, Забини, Нотт, Крэбб, Гойл и Милисента проведали Драко и вернулись в свою гостиную. На кроватях с одной стороны от Драко расположились Мэв и Дафна, с другой— Амара. Фея и слизеринка сидели обнявшись. Дафна была страшно бледна и больше напоминала привидение, чем живого человека.  
\- Когда это страшное копье в него попало, я подумала что у меня сердце остановится, — тихо произнесла Дафна.  
Амара молча держала Малфоя за руку. Рон хотел было прокомментировать это проявление нежности, но благоразумно передумал.  
\- Так, уже поздно, давайте расходитесь, - из своего кабинета показалась школьная медсестра.  
\- Пойдем, -Гермиона увлекла за собой Рона. Следом отправились Мэв и Дафна. Тонкс не сдвинулась с места.  
\- Девушка, вам особое приглашение нужно?  
\- Я за него отвечаю, и…  
\- Тонкс, не будь параноиком, ничего со мной не случится.  
\- Ты это уже говорил, и что?  
\- Девушка, будьте добры на выход, – выпроводив Тонкс, мадам Помфри посмотрела на Амару:  
\- Теперь ты. Почему до сих пор здесь? Иди в свою гостиную.  
\- А можно я здесь останусь?  
\- Иди в свою гостиную!  
\- Блин! Почему я не могу здесь остаться? У меня вообще никого нет кроме него!  
Не терпящая возражений медсестра схватила бразильянку за руку и потащила девушку к выходу. Мутанка упиралась и ругалась по-португальски.  
\- Вот видишь, Поттер, у меня теперь тоже есть настоящие друзья, - сказал Драко.  
\- Малфой, ты так говоришь, как будто мне не все равно. То, что мы вместе выпивали, ничего не меняет, запомни.  
Тем временем колдомедик, закончив сеанс очищения лазарета от посторонних, заперла входную дверь и прошествовала в свои комнаты.  
\- Поттер?  
\- Чего?  
\- Я рад что ты жив.  
\- Иди к Волдеморту, Малфой.  
Засыпающий Драко слабо улыбнулся.

Прибывший для судейства второго тура Магнето принес хорошие новости— ООН признало Дженошу, остров мутантов, суверенным государством. Девушки-мутанты Джина, Полярис, Искра, Магика и Вандж заперлись в спальне и принялись весьма бурно праздновать это событие. Амара, вернувшаяся из больничного крыла, обнаружила запертую дверь и спящих в общей гостиной Пэнси и Милисенту, изгнанных туда «фракцией короля Магнето». Акуилла могла сжечь дверь, но не хотела портить праздник. Ночевать в общей гостиной желания не было, и Амара направилась к выходу.

Среди ночи Гарри разбудило прикосновение девичьей руки. Поттер проснулся.  
\- Арри.  
\- Флэр? Как ты сюда попала?  
\- Ты спас мою сест'у, Арри. Спасибо.  
\- Ты и утром могла поблагодарить, - Гарри попытался нащупать на тумбочке очки, но француженка перехватила его руку:  
\- Нет, я хочу поб'агодаить тебя сечасс, - девушка огородила кровать ширмой.  
\- Что ты делаешь? Здесь же Малфой! И мадам Помфри может зайти! — зашипел Поттер.  
\- Т'ой сосед спит. А я могу быть ошшень тихой, - Флэр сбросила халат, оставшись только в легкой ночной сорочке.  
\- Поверить не могу, - прошептал Гарри, когда Делакур распахнула одеяло и взобралась на Поттера верхом.

Северус Снейп, совершавший плановый обход территории, вернулся в свои покои и обнаружил, что замок на двери расплавлен. Зельевар взял волшебную палочку наизготовку и резко распахнул дверь. На полу он увидел до боли знакомую куртку. Профессор тяжело вздохнул, после чего взмахом палочки вернул замок на место и запер дверь. Остальная одежда девушки была разбросана по комнате. Акуилла ждала Снейпа в постели.  
\- Амара…  
\- Ничего не говори. Мне негде переночевать. Не прогоняй меня, умоляю.  
Девушка села в кровати. Одеяло соскользнуло, обнажив смуглую грудь. Северус непроизвольно сделал пару шагов к кровати. Амара вцепилась своими цепкими пальцами в профессорскую мантию и повалила Снейпа на кровать, где некоторое время исступленно и жадно целовала. Потом Северус отстранился. Амара что-то простонала и разомкнула губы:  
\- Ну что?  
\- Давай сначала выпьем.  
\- О-о-о, хорошая идея!  
Снейп извлек из шкафчика бутылку огневиски, наколдовал два бокала и наполнил их горячительным напитком. Из рукава в ладонь зельевару прыгнул пакетик со снотворным, которое Северус незаметно добавил в один из бокалов. Затем профессор протянул этот бокал девушке.  
\- А давай на брудершафт? –предложила Амара.  
\- Давай, - Они отпили из бокалов, сплетя руки. Амара прильнула к устам Северуса, когда снотворное подействовало. Мгновенно уснувшая девушка откинулась на подушку. Зельевар бережно укрыл бразильянку одеялом и отошел от кровати. Профессор не знал за что, за какие заслуги небеса или преисподняя послали ему эту безумную девчонку, но был уверен что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Неожиданно для самого себя Снейп запел. У Северуса оказался приятный баритон, но единственная слушательница крепко спала.

_И сладко мне, и тошно,*  
Пусть будет то, что будет,  
Но будет только то, что  
Она меня погубит.  
Ты гибель моя!  
Ты гибель моя!  
И нет мне спасенья,  
Нет мне прощенья.  
Ты гибель моя!  
Ты гибель моя!  
И нет во мне раскаянья,  
А лишь отчаянье одно.  
Ты гибель моя.  
Ты гибель моя.  
Ты гибель моя.  
Я думал, голос плоти  
Я укротил навечно,  
И вот горю, как порох,  
И таю словно свечка.  
Я поднимаю руки  
Для страшного проклятья,  
И я их простираю  
Для страстного объятья!  
Ты гибель моя!  
Ты гибель моя!  
И нет мне спасенья,  
Нет мне прощенья.  
Ты гибель моя!  
Ты гибель моя!  
И нет во мне раскаянья,  
А лишь отчаянье одно.  
Спасения нет.  
Прощения нет.  
Ты гибель мо-я._

Остаток ночи Снейп провел за чашкой кофе и томиком Шекспира. Утром к столу подошла Амара. Она завернулась в простыню, как в банное полотенце.  
\- Северус? Неужели я тебе совсем не нравлюсь?  
\- Нравишься.  
\- Так в чем же проблема?  
\- У меня уже был крайне болезненный опыт общения с девушкой…  
\- Со мной у тебя никаких проблем не будет, я клянусь, только люби меня…  
Снейп, до этого старавщийся не смотреть на девушку, взглянул ей в глаза:  
\- Амара. Пойми. Между нами ничего не может быть.  
Бразильянка молчала целую минуту. Снейп уже забеспокоился, когда она нарушила тишину:  
\- Ты понимаешь, что если я сейчас уйду, то это навсегда?  
\- Понимаю.  
Амара резко встала и, не стесняясь Северуса, оделась.  
А потом она ушла.

*Ария Фролло из мюзикла "Нотр Дам де Пари"

Глава 7. Время дурных снов

Когда Гарри проснулся, Флэр уже ушла, а мадам Помфри заканчивала осматривать Драко:  
\- Вот, как новенький. А теперь иди, на завтрак опоздаешь.  
Покинув больничное крыло, Малфой направился в слизеринскую гостиную. По дороге он прошел мимо МакГонагалл и Филча. Завхоз и гриффиндорский декан стояли у пьедестала, на котором до этого стояли рыцарские латы, теперь превратившиеся в лужицу металла.  
\- Расплавились, представляете? Двести лет стояли, никого не трогали, а тут смотрю— расплавлены! А на третьем этаже два гобелена сожжено. А это, между прочим, была ручная гоблинская работа тринадцатого века! — причитал Филч.  
\- Сожжено, говоришь? Плохо-то как, — тоскливо подумал Драко.

Джинни Уизли стояла у окна в коридоре на четвертом этаже и с мрачным видом видом наблюдала за тем как во внутреннем дворе Гарри, Эдна и Тонкс перебрасывают друг другу фрисби. Неподалеку крутилась Флэр Делакур.  
\- Ты его хочешь?  
Джинни обернулась. Перед ней стояла высокая смуглая девушка из этих, приезжих.  
\- Что?  
Бахира напомнила себе, сколько лет ее собеседнице, и принялась подбирать слова:  
\- Бьется ли твое сердце чаще при виде Поттера? Озаряется ли твой мир солнцем, когда Гарри смотрит на тебя? Хочется ли тебе, чтобы он проводил время с тобой, а не с этими девушками?  
Джинни бросила взгляд во двор, на улыбающегося, счастливого Гарри, представила, как он улыбается ей, Джинни Уизли, как обнимает ее…  
\- Да, -прошептала девочка — Да, да.  
\- Вот и чудненько. А что у меня есть? Приворотное зелье, - шаса продемонстрировала флакончик — А чего у меня нет? Покупателя.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Сотня галеонов.  
Джинни сникла:  
\- У меня столько нет.  
\- Твои братья ведь близнецы, верно?  
\- Ну да, Фред и Джордж. Еще есть Рон…  
\- Его я знаю. Так вот, близнецы продают всяческие магические приколы и розыгрыши. Спроси у них, кто покупает больше всего прибамбасов. Сможешь узнать это до вечера — получишь зелье бесплатно.  
\- Правда?  
\- Слово шаса.  
Радостная девочка убежала. Бахира негромко молвила:  
\- Бойся шасов, дары предлагающих…

После того как никто не обвинил и даже не заподозрил Дэмиена в отравлении младшекурсников галлюциногенами, Кринг как с цепи сорвался. Он незаметно подпилил стол профессора Флитвика, разрисовал матерными надписями половину стен в замке, заложил несколько навозных бомб в коридорах, развесил всюду плакаты «Освободите Гриндевальда!» и «Помолимся о возрождении Волдеморта!». В Великом Доме Чудь Дэмиен считался одним из лучших снайперов, но мало кто знал о его прирожденном таланте диверсанта. Преподаватели были в ярости, но найти виновного не могли. Филч кусал локти от досады.

Полярис с тревогой смотрела на кровать Амары. Акуилла укрылась одеялом с головой и пролежала так весь день.  
\- Амара?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- За-ши-бись.  
\- Ты бы хоть встала, сходила на ужин.  
\- Дэйн! Или ты оставишь меня в покое, или я превращу все это гребанное подземелье в море раскаленной лавы. Я смогу это сделать, ты знаешь.  
Лорна не стала возражать и удалилась. Через некоторое время бразильянка услышала легкие шаги.  
\- Я непонятно выразилась? Пошла вон, Полярис!  
\- Я не Полярис, я Драко.  
\- А, - девушка откинула одеяло и села в кровати, расправляя складки на своей футболке. Малфой осторожно поставил поднос с ужином на колени Амаре:  
\- Поешь. Голодовка ничего не изменит.  
\- Как мило, - девушка улыбнулась — Обо мне никогда так не заботились.  
\- Понимаю, что это прозвучит банально, но не зацикливайся на нем. Вообще я удивлен твоим выбором.  
\- Остальные девчонки только и говорят о том, как с парнями куда-то ходят, как им хорошо вместе, а я этого никогда не понимала. Думала: «Разве с ровесниками может быть интересно? Мужчина должен быть старше». Но никогда не влюблялась. А здесь я увидела Северуса и совсем с ума сошла.  
\- Попробуй просто поговорить с ним. Не прыгая ему на руки и не раздеваясь.

Джинни, сжимая в руке флакон с приворотным зельем, прошла по Большому залу и остановилась возле Поттера:  
\- Гарри?  
\- Что?  
Джинни мучительно размышляла — что сказать, как оправдать то что она подошла?  
\- А во время второго испытания было холодно? – выпалила девочка первое, что пришло в голову.  
Гарри посмотрел на нее с удивлением. Джинни попыталась незаметно добавить зелье в стакан Гарри, но рука младшей Уизли дрогнула и содержимое флакона вылилось в бокал сидящему рядом с Поттером Дину Томасу.  
\- Мы там так много бегали, что не успели замерзнуть, - ответил Гарри. Дин залпом осушил бокал. Джинни страшно побледнела.  
\- Джинни! Я говорил, что у тебя прекрасные волосы? – спросил Дин.  
Девочка посмотрела на него с ужасом и убежала.  
\- Комплимент, конечно, не ахти, но реакция странная, – прокомментировал Симус — Чего ты вдруг обратил на нее внимание? Не, ну она, конечно, симпатичная, но…  
\- Симпатичная? – возмутился Дин – Она божественно прекрасна, Финниган, она украшает своим присутствием этот замок, она светится изнутри, она подобна ангелу в раю, подобна прекрасному цветку…  
Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и Симус посмотрели на Томаса с изумлением и недоумением.  
\- Че-то как-то странненько, - сощурился Рон.  
Гермиона, единственная заметившая приворотное зелье, решила отвести от Джинни подозрения:  
\- Бок о бок с нами ведь живут вудуисты, а характерной особенностью их магии является влияние на сознание людей.  
\- Да что вы понимаете! Это светлое, прекрасное чувство! – Дин встал из-за стола и отправился на поиски Джинни.  
Тем временем за столом Когтеврана Лана Хрриган расспрашивала Бахиру:  
\- Чего это ты ей зелье отдала? В жизни не поверю, что шас может кому-то что-то подарить, бесплатно.  
\- Да у приворота все равно срок годности вышел. Обычно зелье действует только определенный срок, а просроченное бьет в голову капитально. Влюбился парниша до конца жизни.

Ночь опустилась на Хогвартс. Перрона, точнее, ее астральная проекция, летала над замком. Из Мастеров кошмаров только она одна могла проникнуть на территорию Ховартса незамеченой. Из ладоней девушки один за другим вылетели несколько десятков миниатюрных призраков. Они легко проходили сквозь стены и проникали в сознание спящих людей.  
\- Приятных снов, –улыбнулась готическая лолита и улетела.  
Гарри ворочался во сне. Ему снилось, что он стоит на берегу Черного озера и смотрит на десяток абсолютно одинаковых девушек, которые в костюмах маггловских чирлидеров и с помпонами на руках танцуют и поют:

_Земля дрожит от мощности такой,  
Вот так он бьет рукой, наш Волда!  
И никуда не убежишь от поступи такой,  
Вот так он бьет ногой, наш Волда!_

Девушки исчезли, на их месте появился обгоревший мужик в рождественском свитерке и стильной бомжешляпе:  
\- Привет, парень! Слухай, ты в психушке не лежал? А то, помнится, я там подрезал похожего пацанчика…  
Обгоревший помахал перчаткой с лезвиями. Рука Гарри по привычке метнулась к карману, но волшебной палочки там не оказалось. Поттер бросился бежать.  
Дину Томасу снилась Джинни, танцующая вокруг шеста. Уизли-младшая начала стягивать топик, как вдруг из-за портьеры вышел Рон и направил на Дина волшебную палочку:  
\- Смерть всем кто смеет желать мою сестру, потому что закон такой!  
Зеленая вспышка озарила комнату.  
Седрик Диггори вошел в большой зал и удивился тому, что факультетские столы исчезли. Также юноша не помнил, как он добрался до Зала.  
\- Я сплю, - понял Диггори.  
\- А ты не только симпатичный, но и сообразительный. Настоящий чемпион.  
Седрик увидел миниатюрную индианку с указкой в руках. Рядом с девушкой светился портал.  
\- Значит так. Объясняю популярно и один раз. Это, - Даниэлла указала на портал — Вход в Фэртог, самый темный демонический мир. По сравнению с ним Ад— просто детская площадка. Там обретают плоть самые страшные кошмары разумных обитателей всех измерений. Я и еще четверо созданий — Мастера кошмаров, мы управляем ужасами, и вместе с Техником правим всем Фэртогом.  
\- Зачем ты все это мне рассказываешь?  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - девушка подошла к Седрику и провела тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. Для этого индианке пришлось встать на цыпочки, так как Диггори был на две головы выше — Ты должен знать, что вас ожидает. Я не хочу чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Я наблюдала за тобой. Ты смелый, благородный. Как жаль, что это всего лишь сон. Давай встретимся в реальности? — девушка посмотрела Седрику в глаза.  
\- Послушай, ты же мне снишься.  
\- Но я настоящая! В нашей компании вообще только я одна настоящий живой человек. Давай встретимся в реальности и убежим вместе! Зачем нам эта война, эти черные маги, мы будем счастливы, ты и я!  
\- Какой-то бредовый сон.  
\- Да послушай же! Я говорю серьезно!  
\- Хорошо, допустим, ты настоящая и каким-то образом проникла в мой сон. С какой стати мне убегать с тобой? Я тебя не знаю.  
\- Меня зовут Даниэлла Мунстар. Я наследный сашем племени чаенов. Хель уже дважды предлагала мне пост валькирии, у меня есть собственный дом в Калифорнии. Это далеко отсюда, никому не придет в голову искать нас там, и мы будем счастливы…  
\- Ну что за бред, - Диггори развернулся и направился к выходу. Вслед ему неслись отчаянные крики индианки.  
Флэр Дэлакур стояла у кареты Шармбатона. Окрестности были окутаны густым туманом. Из этой пелены вынырнул страшный человек. Бледная безволосая голова, покрытая продольными и поперечными разрезами с вбитыми в них булавками, кожаная одежда, на груди— коллаж из кусочков плоти.  
\- Уходи отсюда, вейла. Спасайся, - голос булавкоголового был тих и холоден — Все, что является из Фэртога, не может быть хорошим. Как долго мучался я от кошмаров, и не мог прекратить их. Как долго я ждал смерти, но не умер. Я не могу ощутить дуновение ветра, брызги и солнце, и тепло женского тела, - белая рука потянулась к Флэр. Девушка отпрянула, открыла дверцу кареты и юркнула внутрь.  
\- Я предупредил, - прошелестел демон прежде чем раствориться в тумане.  
Утром все обитатели замка проснулись в крайне скверном настроении, но мало кто помнил, что ему снилось.

Амара Акуилла сидела на каменной скамье во внутреннем дворе замка. Рядом с ней сел Северус Снейп:  
\- Успокоилась?  
Амара положила голову на плечо зельевара. Снейп огляделся. Кроме них во дворе никого не было.  
\- Я маленькая глупая дурочка, я знаю. Хочешь, я сожгу то, мешает тебе? Я слышала, у тебя какие-то обязательства перед директором, я могу тебе помочь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- То есть ты для меня потерян?  
\- Ты же понимаешь что меня у тебя никогда не было.  
\- Как жаль. Ты моя первая любовь.  
\- Будет и другая, взаимная, поверь.  
\- Не будет.  
\- Я не хочу спорить. Поверь, ничего у нас не получится. Я приношу людям одни несчастья, — Северус поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на девушку:  
\- Прости.  
Профессор ушел и не видел, как глаза бразильянки засветились ярко-белым цветом.

Джинни, спрятавшись от Дина в чулане для метел, углубилась в чтение новой листовки:

«_Привет моим читателям! Таки шо мы имеем? В Хогвартсе, как и полагается современной школе, много насилия, секса и наркотиков. Да-да, мои дорогие. Преподаватели крутят романы с ученицами, причем приезжими. В коридорах находят козырные конфетки, а уж о процветающей торговле приворотами я вообще молчу. И что же наш дорогой директор, кавалер ордена имени всего сразу? Он смотрит на это все сквозь пальцы. Кто-то устраивает по всей школе ловушки, а учителя не могут вычислить нарушителя. Фактически преподавательский состав расписался в собственной беспомощности. С каждым днем становится все интересней и интересней. Всем чмоки, искренне ваша  
Цирилла Рианнон._»

Амара сидела на берегу озера. Воздух вокруг девушки нагрелся, как в доменной печи, песок спекся в стеклоподобную массу, вода у берега кипела.  
\- Я устраню главную причину его гнева. И он будет благодарен. Он захочет быть со мной, - думала бразильянка. Мутантка направилась в замок, оставляя за собой выжженные следы на траве.

\- С прискорбием вынуждена признать, что эта Цирилла Рианнон права. Мы действительно ничего не можем сделать с нарушителем. Как вы думаете, Филиус, погромы, поджоги и листовка — дело рук одного человека? — Минерва МакГонагалл посмотрела на Флитвика, читающего «Ежедневный пророк».  
Не отвлекаясь от газеты, когтевранский декан ответил:  
\- Нет, что вы. Это три отдельные персоны. Поджигатель безумно и безответно влюблен в кого-то. Такие люди обычно подвержены маниакальным фантазиям о женщинах или мужчинах, недоступных им. Поджоги, как правило, являются отражением неспособности завязать нормальные межличностные отношения. Ловушки, нецензурные надписи и подобные вещи совершает кто-то, любящий анархию. Он хочет видеть мир в хаосе. Ну а листовка — это нечто вроде дневника сплетницы. Кстати, Минерва, вы заметили, что качество статей в этом министерском вестнике значительно улучшилось после исчезновения Риты Скитер?  
\- Заметила. Вы считаете, что кто-то из этих троих причастен к этому?  
\- Сомневаюсь. Они подростки, а не Упивающиеся смертью.

Северус вернулся в свои покои и разжег в камине небольшой огонь. Зельевар был в смятении.  
\- Великая Моргана, долгие годы я служил директору верную службу, помогал бороться со злом, не поддавался соблазнам, - размышлял профессор. Зельевар остановился у камина и запел:

_Зачем же, Моргана*,  
На земле и в небесах,  
Всюду этот взгляд бразильских глаз?  
Зачем же, Моргана,  
Луч солнца в этих волосах  
Затмить мой разум был готов не раз?_

_В огне возник образ Амары, сотканный из языков пламени. Огонь разгорелся еще ярче, красное свечение озарило комнату._

_И пламя желанья  
Терзает душу мне,  
И Ада дыханье  
Таится в том огне._

_Великая Моргана,  
Будь силой и защитой мне  
Греховной страсти пламя одолей_

_Заставь Акуиллу,  
Свой адский дух смирить наконец!  
А лучше стать моей и лишь моей…_

_В воздухе появилась фигура Амары, созданная из дыма. В порыве отчаяния Снейп попытался обнять ее, но фигура рассыпалась в его руках, зельевар упал на пол и прошептал:_

_Мерлин, помоги ей.  
Мерлин, помоги мне._

Огонь в камине погас.

Гарри, направляющийся в гриффиндорскую гостиную, завернул за угол и замер, увидев Амару Акуиллу, стоящую посреди коридора. Девушку окутывало пламя.  
\- **Ты,** \- произнесла мутантка странно искаженным голосом— **Ты всегда раздражал Северуса, и если тебя не станет, то он будет счастлив.**  
Гарри выхватил палочку и закричал:  
\- Экспелиармус! Протего!  
Первое заклинание не подействовало, ибо было не рассчитано на блокирование сверхспособностей. Файерболл, брошенный бразильянкой и пронесшийся мимо головы Поттера, наглядно показал бесполезность Щитовых чар. У парня внутри все похолодело от ужаса, Гарри припустил по коридору на первой космической. Обернувшись на бегу, он не заметил Симуса и врезался в него.  
\- Беги, Финниган!  
\- А? – ирландец встал на ноги. Поттер вскочил и ткнул рукой в направлении огненной мутантки.  
\- Ой, ё! — Симус побежал вслед за Гарри. Свернув не в тот коридор, парни оказались в тупике.  
\- Это что ж такое? Я не хочу помирать, я еще столько девушек не соблазнил, я еще столько медовухи не выглушил! ФА-А-АК! — голосил Финниган.  
\- Возьми себя в руки! Мы не умрем, как помойные крысы! – Гарри выставил перед собой волшебную палочку и приготовился встретить смерть лицом к лицу. Из-за угла вышла Амара.  
\- **Пора умирать**, - объявила мутантка. В воздухе над её головой возник гигантский огненный шар, настоящее миниатюрное Солнце.  
\- Амара! Эй, Амара!  
Файерболл исчез, как и пламя вокруг девушки. К ней подбежал Драко и протянул конверт. Акуилла распечатала его и пробежала глазами текст. По мере прочтения ее лицо прояснялось. Драко с интересом смотрел на Гарри, выглядящего так, как будто столкнулся с самим Дьяволом, и на Симуса, испуганно жмущегося к стене.  
\- Это от него! Он согласен! Он сказал мне «Да», Драко! — радостная бразильянка обняла слизеринца и убежала.  
Малфой взглянул на гриффиндорцев, потирая руки:  
\- Так-так, своим вмешательством я спас ваши жизни. Так и вижу заголовок в «Пророке»: «Мальчик-который-выжил и его товарищ спасены наследником рода Малфоев».  
Гарри подумал что скорее бросится в объятия дементора, чем позволит подобному заголовку появится на свет. Та же мысль посетила и Симуса.  
\- Не нравится идея?  
Парни молчали.  
\- По лицам вижу что не нравится. Предлагаю заключить сделку. Я не допускаю повторения этой ситуации, вы никому о ней не рассказываете.  
Симус и Гарри посовещались. Знаменитая гриффиндорская гордость взяла верх.  
\- Мы согласны, - глухо произнес Гарри.  
\- Замечательно. Заключим Непреложный обет, - Малфой достал волшебную палочку.

*Песня Фролло из мультфильма "Горбун из Нотр-Дама"

Глава 8. Точки над ё-моё

Барти Крауч-младший вышел из портала и оказался в зале с каменными стенами и низким потолком, освещаемом факелами, развешанными на стенах. Большую часть кабинета занимал огромный стол для совещаний, за которым сидел какой-то неопрятно одетый маггл. Внимание Упивающегося было приковано к Волдеморту. Великий темный волшебник протянул Краучу небольшую металлическую пластину, испещренную рунами:  
\- Приветствую тебя, мой верный помошник. У меня есть задание для тебя. Его исполнение послужит гарантией нашей победы.  
\- Господин, я сделаю все, что в моих силах…  
Легким взмахом руки Волдеморт прервал младшего Крауча:  
\- Я знаю. Ты должен заложить эту пластину возле черной пирамиды и произнести вот это заклинание, - Реддл передал Барти бумагу с текстом — У тебя будет минута, чтобы отойти на безопасное расстояние. А сейчас возвращайся в Хогвартс.  
Крауч поклонился Волдеморту в ноги и исчез в портале.

Северус Снейп лежал в постели и смотрел в потолок. Голова Амары, умиротворенной и удовлетворенной, покоилась на его плече.  
\- Это было нереально приятно, - страстно прошептала Акуилла.  
\- Я ведь не первый твой мужчина, верно?  
\- Второй. Но не ревнуй. Первый был неопытным мальчишкой, и с ним я даже оргазма не испытала. А ты чудо. Знаешь, - Амара перевернулась на живот и принялась водить пальцем по груди Снейпа — Магнето сотрудничает с доктором Стрэйнджем, это очень сильный маг, ты много мог бы у него почерпнуть…  
\- Я же объяснял…  
\- Насчет долга перед директором? Хорошо, тогда я останусь в замке, буду твоей помощницей, как это называется? Ах да, лаборантом.  
\- У нас нет лаборантов.  
\- Сделаешь исключение для меня? Ну, пожалуйста!  
Северус чувствовал себя мерзко. На него давил чудовищный груз вины, зельевар был противен сам себе.  
\- Послушай, Амара, эта ночь была ошибкой.  
\- Что? Неужели тебе не понравилось?  
\- Я ни с кем не испытывал такого, но это неправильно.  
\- Что неправильно? Я люблю тебя!  
\- Это всего лишь страсть, ты не понимаешь…  
\- Чего я не понимаю? Тебе что-то во мне не нравится? Скажи, и я изменюсь! Как ты не понимаешь, я с ума по тебе схожу!  
\- Вот именно, это всего лишь помешательство, - голос Северуса стал жестким — Пойми. Ты. Мне. Не. Нужна.  
Красивое лицо бразильянки оставалось бесстрастным, пока она одевалась. Выйдя из покоев Снейпа и отойдя на почтительное расстояние, мутантка дала волю чувствам.

Беллатриса Лестрейдж сидела на полу своей камеры в Азкабане. Женщину не покидало ощущение что сегодня в ее жизни произойдет поворот, что она освободится из заключения. Из коридора донеслись неясные крики. Вообще крики были привычным явлением в этом мрачном месте, но на этот раз они были полны радости и торжества. Лестрейндж прислушалась. Дверь камеры отворилась. На пороге стоял Волдеморт.  
Беллатриса подползла к нему на коленях:  
\- Мой Господин… Я ждала тебя. Только мысль о твоем возрождении помогала мне сохранить рассудок в стенах Азкабана…  
\- Это стены больше тебе не помеха, - тонкая белая рука черного мага на мгновение коснулась щеки его вернейшей помощницы. Белла потянулась за этой рукой, чтобы продлить это мимолетное прикосновение.  
\- Ты свободна, Белла. Все заключенные теперь свободны, ведь дементоры — мои естественные союзники, - прошелестел Волдеморт и посмотрел на зависшего неподалеку дементора:  
\- Отправляйся в Хогвартс. Убей там одного ученика.  
Белла впервые за тринадцать лет перешагнула через порог своей камеры:  
\- Господин, разве не хочешь ты убить Поттера лично?  
\- Я приказал убить не Поттера, а любого из учеников, произвольно. Вероятность того что это может быть нужный мне мальчишка, ничтожно мала. Нападение посеет панику, но до окончания Турнира никакой эвакуации не будет, ибо Турнир должен быть завершен при любых обстоятельствах.

Дэмиен Кринг вошел в пустой кабинет трансфигурации и поставил на преподавательский стол музыкальную шкатулку, разрисованную сложными магическими узорами. По замыслу шкатулка после включения должна была лишить всех, кто находится в помещении, магических способностей. Для жителей Тайного города, черпающих энергию из Источников, это была всего лишь досадная неожиданность, но волшебников, колдующих за счет ресурсов своей души, это должно было превратить в магглов.  
\- А не переборщил ли я с рунами? - подумал чуд, осматривая шкатулку — Нет, все-таки одна руна явно лишняя, еще убьет кого-нибудь, — и Кринг принялся счищать руну. Неожиданно крышка шкатулки открылась, зазвучала музыка, усиленное заклинание начало действовать, причем совсем не так, как рассчитывал Дэмиен. Кринг успел только вздохнуть, когда десятки невидимых ледяных игл начали жадно выкачивать из него жизнь.

Хогвартс вздрогнул, как будто Гарм с Бриареем трясли его подобно игрушечному домику в хрустальном шаре. За окном полыхнуло зарево.  
Драко, идущий по коридору, закричал:  
\- О, нет! НЕТ! Не может быть, все ведь улажено, она ведь…, - не договорив, юный Малфой бросился к ближайшей лестнице.  
Амара Акуилла стояла на вершине Астрономической башни, вскинув руки к небу. На высоте примерно в сотне метров над ней завис колоссальный файерболл, который постепенно увеличивался в размерах. Огромный замок тряхнуло еще раз, земля далеко внизу была подернута взметнувшимся облаком пыли, над Запретным лесом летали потревоженные фестралы. Все это виделось мутантке весьма смутно, так как ее глаза застилали слезы.  
Драко, вылетевший на крышу башни, на секунду замер, невольно залюбовавшись Амарой. За свою жизнь слизеринец не видел столь прекрасного и одновременно ужасающего зрелища. Настоящая богиня вулканов. Малфой сделал над собой усилие, отгоняя наваждение. Если ничего не предпринять, то через минуту на месте Хогвартса с окрестностями образуется колоссальный кратер.  
\- Что ты творишь?  
Бразильянка обернулась:  
\- Уйди. Ты не сможешь остановить меня.  
\- А что же я тогда здесь делаю? Ты первый настоящий друг, который появился в моей жизни, и если ты погибнешь, то я уйду вместе с тобой. Я.., я понимаю как тебе больно. Но вспомни то неудачное свидание, как я тебя успокаивал, как ты не хотела чтобы кто-либо узнал о твоих слезах. И это была настоящая ты. Амара, ты не монстр, ты не станешь убивать сотни людей, чтобы заглушить свою боль…  
Руки мутанки опустились. Огненный шар рассеялся, подземные толчки прекратились. Драко ожидал, что сейчас Амара шагнет к нему, бросится на шею и разрыдается, мгновенно превратившись из царицы огня в плачущую девчонку. Но Акуилла только оттолкнула Малфоя и убежала.

\- Нельзя этого так оставлять. Просто чудо, что тот мальчик оказался рядом и смог отговорить ее от массового убийства. Но не успокоить. Сейчас Акуилла носится по замку, прожигает дыры в стенах и угрожает смертью всем, кого видит. Заклинания ее не берут, сущий демон из преисподней, - Магнетто ходил из угла в угол.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать? Пусть с ней поговорит этот профессор? — спросила Лорна.  
\- Нет. К черту психологические игры и полумеры. Будем действовать наверняка. Я вызываю подкрепление. Мы переправим Амару на Дженошу и там сотрем память.  
\- То есть она забудет свою первую любовь и первых в ее жизни друзей?  
\- А лучше ждать пока Магма перебьет весь Хогвартс и успокоится?  
Спорить дальше Полярис не стала.

Маута Свипа сидел в небольшом зале и смотрел на поющего Снейпа, чье изображение появилось в большом зеркале, висящем на стене. В пирамиде вудист чувствовал себя как в бункере, поэтому на подземные толчки внимания не обратил.  
\- А как поет-то, как поет! Мать его, это ж настоящий хитяра! — Свипа послюнявил пальцы и потер небольшой куб, стоящий на столе. Запись песни Северуса у камина началась сначала.  
\- А-а-а, блин, да я от секса так не перся! Нужно будет подкинуть киношникам пару идей! — выкрикнул Маута.  
\- И как ты только стал светлым, - тихо произнесла Селкет, выходя из теней.  
\- О, Госпожа, в тот день, когда вы меня нашли, я как раз вспоминал, как в детстве бегал по улицам Манамы с одной девочкой…  
\- Дальше можешь не продолжать. Иди готовься к третьему испытанию. Песни закончились, я сожгу кукол.  
У Свипы было такое выражение лица, будто его лишили последней радости в жизни.  
\- Где Фонсэ? Сейчас ее очередь обходить периметр.  
\- Последний раз видел ее в Зале Славы.

Бахира Хамзи устроилась на подоконнике на восьмом этаже и торопливо заполняла бланк. Новая листовка должна была стать настоящей бомбой. Как же, ученики несколько месяцев жили под одной крышей с эмоционально неустойчивой мутанткой, способной устроить натуральный экстерминатус. Эти удивительные сведения шаса почерпнула из подслушанного разговора Магнето с дочерью. Неожиданно Бахира почувствовала страшный холод, на девушку накатила небывалая черная тоска. Рядом с ней в воздухе зависла высокая фигура в плаще. Перед внутренним взором шасы пронеслись худшие моменты ее жизни: вот ей пять лет, она упала с велосипеда, ободрав колени и локти, ей очень больно, а Лая Турчи смеется над ней, и от этого еще обидней; вот ей четырнадцать, она угнала у своего отца машину и ее остановила человская полиция, отец освободил ее из отделения и назвал позором рода; вот ей шестнадцать, и Биджар Хамзи, лидер семьи Шась, говорит, что не примет ее в Торговую Гильдию; вот ей семнадцать и лекари-эрлийцы говорят, что у нее никогда не будет детей, а ведь ей так хотелось…  
Покрытые струпьями руки легли на плечи Бахиры. С шипением и клекотом дементор принялся высасывать душу девушки.

План Магнето был приведен в исполнение.  
Чтобы повязать обезумевшую Амару понадобились объединенные усилия Магнето, Джины, Полярис, Грозы и специально прибывших Эммы Фрост, Бобби Дрейка и Росомахи. Рыдающую, воющую и зовущую Снейпа девушку затолкали в портал. В это время Северус пил огневиски в своем кабинете, а Драко отчаянно пытался прорваться во внутренний двор, где проходила спецоперация мутантов. Мэв и Дафна повисли на Малфое и не давали ему сдвинуться с места.  
\- Пустите меня, пустите! Она мой друг! Я хочу, чтобы она меня помнила! — кричал Драко, но безуспешно.

Астра и Сэнга заметили Бахиру, сидящую у стены.  
\- Эй, Хамзи! Чего стену греешь?  
Ответа не последовало.  
\- С ней что-то не так, - тихо сказала Астра.  
Зеленая ведьма и нав подбежали к шасе. Сэнга упал на колени:  
\- Бахира, что с тобой?  
Девушка молчала, ее бессмысленный взгляд был направлен куда-то в пространство. Вокруг были рассыпаны бланки листовки-обличителя. Цириллой Рианнон была Бахира Хамзи, но сейчас это уже не имело никакого значения.  
\- Ее лишили души, - прошептала Астра, просканировав шасу.  
\- Сообщи Сантьяге, - велел нав.

Хогвартс стоял на ушах. Спятившая мутантка, труп Дэмиена, Бахира Хамзи, которая была хуже чем мертва— от всего этого замок гудел как разворошенное осиное гнездо. При всем этом до третьего испытания оставалось меньше часа— турнир должен быть завершен несмотря ни на что. Барти Крауч-младший крался вдоль стены черной пирамиды. Упивающийся с досадой вспомнил, что забыл флягу с Оборотным зельем в кабинете. По его телу прошла волна превращений. Тяжело дышащий маг отложил в сторону деревянную ногу и волшебный глаз, затем положил руну на землю и вытащил из кармана записку с заклинанием-катализатором. Фонсэ Мадилим, вышедшая из-за угла, вскинула руку с огненным шаром:  
\- Не двигаться!  
Крауч стремительно обернулся, вскидывая волшебную палочку:  
\- Авада…  
Файерболл, врезавшийся в Упивающегося, охватил его пламенем. К пирамиде спешил Корнелиус Фадж с десятком мракоборцев. Министр, прибывший на финал Турнира, был шокирован происходящими там событиями. Еще больший удар он получил буквально несколько минут назад, когда узнал, что Азкабан опустел. Барти с трудом поднялся на ноги. Правая рука его не слушалась, половина лица обгорела.  
\- Барти Крауч-младший? — Фадж был в шоке.  
\- Министр, рад что вы меня узнали, - Крауч попытался улыбнуться. Получилось плохо — Я ранен, министр, проявите милосердие…  
\- Отправьте его в больницу Святого Мунго, — решил Корнелиус.  
\- Министр, спасибо, министр, вы так добры…  
\- В морг, - уточнил Фадж.  
Мракоборцы увели упирающегося Крауча.

***

Толпа зрителей медленно шла к стадиону в сопровождении преподавателей и мракоборцев. Дин высматривал Джинни и спрашивал у каждого встречного, не видел ли кто ее. К Томасу подошла Гермиона:  
\- Выпей.  
\- Что это? — Дин подозрительно воззрился на флакон.  
\- Любимый коктейль Джинни. Попробуй, потом сможешь сказать что у вас одинаковые вкусы.  
\- А, тогда давай, -парень схватил флакон и осушил одним махом. Пару секунд гриффиндорец молчал, потом начал возмущаться:  
\- Какого хрена? Я что, ухлестывал за сестрой Уизли? Кошмар какой!  
Гермиона улыбнулась.

Глава 9. Третье испытание

На этот раз портала не было. Чемпионы стояли у входа в лабиринт, состоящего из живых изгородей.  
\- Ты слышал? Говорят, Неназываемый вернулся! - негромко сказал Седрик, обращаясь к Гарри.  
\- Если Дамблдор и министр знают, то почему не отменят Турнир?  
\- Официально это не подтверждено, они не хотят паники.  
Гарри покосился на Флэр. Та едва заметно улыбнулась.  
\- Включаем камеры, - велел тем временем Карим Томба, обращаясь к Доминге. Как и сидящий рядом Тамир, нав чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Линии реальности сплелись в такой немыслимый клубок, что даже хваленые «Ласвегасы» не смогли в нем разобраться. Из-за этого они не предвидели смерть двух своих друзей. Дальнейшие же события были закрытой книгой, что явно указывало на причастность к ним татов.  
\- Испытание начинается! – возвестил Дамблдор.  
Драко сидел на зрительской трибуне. На душе у него было мерзко. Дафна взглянула на жениха с тревогой и положила руку на его ладонь. Мэв, сидящая позади них в обществе Пэнси и Полумны, смотрела на эту сцену с сочувствием.  
Чемпионы вошли в лабиринт в определенном порядке, в зависимости от набранных очков. В лабиринте пути чемпионов разошлись.  
Перед Маутой Свипой зеленые стены расступались, Хунгон шел к кубку как по бульвару.  
На пути вудуиста возникла мантикора. Она появилась совершенно неожиданно, будто телепортировалась. Жало на хвосте ударило юношу в грудь. Свипа упал на землю, одной рукой метнул в морду чудовищу файерболл, другой зажал рану на груди. Судорожными движениями Маута вытащил из кармана флакон с универсальным антидотом, нейтрализующим действие большинства известных ядов, и зубами отвинтил крышку. Выпив противоядие, вудист растянулся на земле и, вспомнив про мантикору, с трудом повернул голову. Огненный шар, брошенный в упор, выжег монстру глаза, и сейчас ослепленный зверь сидел, прижавшись к живой изгороди, и жалобно скулил. Маута медленно встал на ноги. Он был ослаблен борьбой с ядом, сил на раздвигание стен уже не было.  
Виктор Крам уверенно отразил атаку боггарта и продвигался по лабиринту, когда услышал хриплый голос:  
\- Эй, братуха, сигаретки не найдется?  
Озадаченный болгарин обернулся. В паре метров от него стояло создание, напоминающее одновременно собаку и волка. Причем стояло на задних лапах.  
\- Сигаретка, говорю, будет, браток? — произнесло существо и сделало шаг к Виктору. От ужаса Виктор отпрыгнул и, наведя на «пса» палочку, выкрикнул:  
\- Ридикулус! Протего!  
\- Че-че? Чет непонятно базаришь, мужик, - ответило создание.  
Виктор наконец вспомнил как называется эта тварь. Крокот. Главное — не дать крокоту залаять или завыть…  
Словно прочитав его мысли, крокот вскинул морду к небу и взвыл. Крам почувствовал как в его тело вонзается сотня невидимых крюков и тянет каждый в свою сторону. Виктор бился в агонии, катался по земле, а тварь все не прекращала выть.  
\- Инкарцеро!  
Десяток веревок, вырвавшихся из-по земли, опутал крокота, одна из веревок обвилась вокруг пасти монстра, захлопнув ее. Виктор, постепенно приходящий в себя, увидел стоящую над ним Флэр:  
\- Спасибо…  
\- Не 'а шшто, - через мгновение француженка скрылась.  
Оставив крокота биться в силках, Крам исчез за поворотом.  
Джина посмотрела на двух троллей, которых только что убила. Мутантка совершенно утратила чувство азарта, девушку не покидало ощущение приближающейся беды. Джина вздохнула и продолжила путь.  
Эдна Ласко шла через Сумрак, но в конечном итоге решила что это нечестно по отношению к остальным чемпионам, в частности к Гарри. Девушка вышла из Сумрака, и на нее мгновенно набросились два десятка големов. Ростом по три метра, абсолютно одинаковые, они атаковали с яростью загнанного в угол зверя. Эдна увидела Хатгу, который завяз в драке, не имея возможности отступить.  
Гарри тряхнул головой. Он обнаружил что стоит плечом к плечу с Седриком, а в нескольких метрах перед ними в воздухе, лениво взмахивая крыльями, зависла крупная птица с красными перьями и женской головой. Птица самозабвенно пела.  
\- Сирена. Седрик, это сирена, очнись, или она нас сожрет! — Поттер тряхнул пуффендуйца за плечи. Взгляд Диггори стал осмысленным:  
\- Что?  
Сирена смолкла. Гарри направил на нее палочку:  
\- Петрификус Тоталус!  
Чудовище сложило крылья и камнем рухнуло на землю лицом вниз.  
Эдна, отбиваясь от истуканов, вспомнила заклинание против големов:  
\- Прах! — выкрикнула Иная, направляя на големов потоки энергии. Существа замерли и пылью осыпались на землю, оставив в зеленом коридоре только Эдну и Хатгу.  
Флэр Делакур, удачно миновавшая большинство монстров и ловушек, вышла в центр лабиринта, где на постаменте возвышался Кубок.

В глубине Запретного леса на большой поляне расположились Техник, Волдеморт, их помошники и союзники. В центре поляны располагалась гора пепла— все что осталось от акромантулов. На опушке были свалены трупы кентавров. Возле них сидели два великана. По периметру поляны Упивающиеся расставили шесть больших металлических чаш. Десять магглов, безучастные ко всему под заклинанием Империус, стояли на коленях, у них за спинами с ритуальными кинжалами в руках расположились Упивающиеся.  
На деревьях головами вниз, подобно летучим мышам, повисли сотни гарпий.  
\- Это мои зомби, - с нескрываемой гордостью поведала Перрона, обращаясь к Пеннивайзу — Я их командир.  
Присмотревшись, клоун улыбнулся:  
\- Да твои гарпии шиты белыми нитками, в прямом смысле.  
\- Что ты понимаешь в изготовлении зомби?  
\- Я Мастер кошмаров, как и ты.  
\- Вот не надо себя со мной сравнивать! Я великая повелительница ужаса, я королева зомби, я…  
\- Дура ты набитая, -парировал Пеннивайз.  
\- А-а-а! — закричала оскорбленная девушка, бросаясь на клоуна.  
Фредди, сидящий на трупе Флоренца, окликнул Даниэллу, с задумчивым видом стоящую неподалеку:  
\- Мунстар, ты не знаешь, мясо кентавра есть можно?  
\- Крюгер, тебе больше поговорить не с кем? Вон Пинхед стоит, с ним потрещи.  
\- Да проще каменный столб разговорить, чем Гвоздеголова.  
Чио заметила, что Ярга посматривает на нее с интресом.  
\- Чего тебе, нав?  
\- Да я вот думаю: хватит ли у тебя сил, чтобы убить, к примеру, Сантьягу?  
\- Комиссар убил моего Глеба, - тихим, не предвещающим ничего хорошего голосом молвила азиатка— Я никогда не пройдусь по улице, держась за руки с любимым мужчиной. О да, нав, я убью кого угодно.  
Из центра лабиринта в ночное небо ударил луч света. Увидев это, Техник поправил сползающую кепку и скомандовал:  
\- Начали!

Глава 10. This is the end of the line

По знаку Волдеморта Упивающиеся перерезали горла магглам. В металлических чашах вспыхнул огонь. Даниэлла и Перрона, сложив ладони и склонив головы, начали зачитывать заклинание. В центре поляны, разметав пепел, оставшийся от Акромантулов, возник портал. Из него вышла трехметровая фигура. Тяжелый красный плащ до пят, массивный золотой шлем, желтая маска. Ключник замка Кадаф вернулся в наш мир.  
\- Пора отомстить, - прогрохотал гигант.  
\- Приветствую, мой гиперборейский друг!  
\- Механик? Во что ты вырядился?  
\- Одежка, знаешь ли, имеет свойство меняться со временем. Не желаешь ли отведать Золотого корня? Кстати, как тебя зовут? Не могу же я каждый раз называть тебя Носящий желтую маску.  
\- Мое имя-Хастур, - ученик Азаг-Тота направился к бочке с Золотым корнем. Тем временем появились еще несколько порталов, из которых выбрались демоны стихий.

Ликующие ученики Шармбатона приветствовали Флэр Делакур, победительницу Турнира. Хогвартсы были мрачны и хлопать не стали. Гарри шел сквозь толпу. К нему подлетела Эдна:  
\- Гарри, не расстраивайся!  
\- А, - опечаленный Поттер отмахнулся.  
\- Ну как я мог проиграть? Я, такой молодой, сильный, отважный, -и вдруг не победитель!— сокрушался Маута Свипа. Девушки-вудистки утешали его.  
\- Э, чой-то? – Хагрид указал огромной рукой на небо. Из Запретного леса летела огромная туча гарпий.  
\- Аргус, Помона, уводите детей! — скомандовал Дамблдор.  
Гарпии, пикируя на толпу, плевались огнем.  
\- Какого хрена? Гарпии не драконы! — Маута попытался метнуть огненный шар в летящую на него гарпию, но у вудуиста не хватило сил. Мледежи Фарагха заслонила собой Хунгона и молнией испепелила гарпию.  
\- Сейчас Свипа беспомощен как младенец, отведи его в пирамиду! — скомандовала Селкет. Египтянка щелкнула пальцами, и десяток крылатых монстров испарился на лету. Дамблдор, Снейп, МакГонагалл, мадам Максим, Фраад и Беалиг стояли плечом к плечу, осыпая летающих тварей файерболлами и заклинаниями. Одна гарпия схватила вопящего Людо Бэгмена и откусила ему голову. Другая поймала Игоря Каркарова, взмыла с ним ввысь и разорвала директора Дурмстранга на куски.

Филч и Стебль планировали отвезти детей к воротам на территорию Хогвартса, где школьников можно было бы трансгрессировать. Помона увидела двух великанов, которые вышли из леса и перекрыли им путь.  
\- Мы должны им помочь! Фред, Джордж, Кэти, Алисия, Анджелина, мы можем поспособствовать победе! — кричал Гарри— Команда, в ружье! Призываем метлы!  
\- А что такое ружье? — спросила Кэти, когда шесть игроков выстроились в ряд. Вопрос остался без ответа. Вскинув руки с волшебными палочками, шесть человек хором выкрикнули:  
\- Акцио, метлы!  
Неподалеку маячили Рон, Гермиона и еще несколько школьников. Толку от них было мало, ибо в летающих гарпий они не попадали. Тем временем среди крылатых чудовищ появились дементоры. К игрокам в квиддич подлетели метлы.  
\- Седрик, давай с нами! Вызывай метлу! — предложил Гарри.  
\- Сейчас!  
\- Хагрид, Флитвик, да уведите же детей! – скомандовал Альбус.  
Из лесу показался Носящий желтую маску. Он метнул огромный файерболл в группу школьников. Успевших отпрянуть в спину ударила волна горячего воздуха. Гарри поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся. Почерневшим валуном на земле лежал Хагрид, рядом с ним обгоревшей кочерыжкой скорчился Флитвик, неподалеку, устремив в небо взгляд невидящих глаз, упокоился Симус. Над телом ирландца поднималась тонкая струя дыма от оплавленного оберега, который не смог уберечь Финнигана от удара, нанесенного личным учеником Азаг-Тота.  
Гарри страшно закричал, вскочил на метлу и понесся к Хастуру.  
\- ПОТТЕР! НАЗАД! ТЫ НИЧЕГО ЕМУ НЕ СДЕЛАЕШЬ! — неожиданно сильным голосом заорал подбегающий к месту схватки Сантьяга. Однако разогнавшийся гриффиндорец не собирался поворачивать назад. Хастур лениво вскинул руку, намереваясь наказать наглеца. Поняв, что через мгновение от надежды магического мира останется одно воспоминание, Дамблдор заклинанием отбросил Гарри вместе с метлой на пару десятков метров в сторону. Поттер удержался в воздухе и выпрямил метлу. Рядом с ним зависла остальная команда.  
\- Гарри, это игроки высшей лиги, мы с ними не справимся! Нужно избавиться от великанов! — крикнул Фред.  
Гарри кивнул. Команда Гриффиндора полетела к гигантам. К Седрику подлетела метла. Диггори схватил ее и почувствовал страшный холод. Дементор развернул юношу и начал высасывать его душу.

\- Внутрь, быстро! — прорычал Филч, когда мимо него пробежали Рон и Гермиона. Завхоз стоял в проходе ворот замка. Профессор Стебль захлопнула ворота.  
\- Откройте ворота, выпустите! — бушевали Мэв и Эдна. Тайногородцы также выразили желание присоединиться к битве.  
\- Вы хоть понимаете, какие силы схлестнулись снаружи? Вас просто сотрет в порошок! — но Помону никто не слушал.  
Великаны дубасили по стене замка громадными кулаками. Отогнав ближайшего дементора Патронусом, Гарри крикнул близнецам:  
\- Снижайтесь до уровня его колен, выпускайте веревки и летайте вокруг его ног!  
\- Поняли! — Фред и Джордж спикировали, заклинанием Инкарцеро вызвали веревки и, облетев вокруг чудовища, опутали его ноги. Великан горестно всплеснул руками и диким грохотом рухнул оземь.  
\- Отличная идея! – похвалил Поттера Джордж.  
\- Я такой прием видел в одном маггловском фильме, - улыбнулся Гарри. Тем временем  
Кэти, Анджелина и Алисия таким же образом обезвредили второго гиганта.  
К сражению на поляне присоединились Князь Темного Двора с одной стороны, Волдеморт и Мастера кошмаров с другой.

Мледежи Фарагха, придерживая с трудом идущего Мауту под руку, подошла к пирамиде. На их пути возникла длинноволосая толстуха:  
\- Куда спешим, детки?  
Вынужденная отпустить Свипу девушка встала в боевую стойку. Из ладони Маджи ударил мощный поток воды, который ударил Мледежи в грудь. Вудуистка отлетела в сторону и потеряла сознание, ударившись оземь. Демоница подошла к лежащему на земле Мауте:  
\- Тебя утопить или раздавить?  
\- Уйди, демон.  
Толстуха с удивлением взглянула на неведомо откуда взявшуюся Селкет. Воздух возле египтянки задрожал, образуя портал.  
\- Это вход в Фэртог. Уходи, и я сохраню тебе жизнь, - сказала Селкет.  
Маджи осклабилась:  
\- С языческими богами переговоров не ведем, - демоница с силой наступила на голову Мауте, убив вудуиста на месте. Селкет выбросила перед собой руки. Маджи запылала как факел, но тем не менее осталась на ногах, с воем бросилась на Селкет и толкнула ее. Богиня и демоница ввалились в портал, который тут же исчез.

Через охваченную сражением поляну к замку уверенно продвигался Хастур. На него смотрела Эдна, выбравшаяся из Хогвартса через окно первого этажа. Рядом с Эдной появился Фраад:  
\- Что ты собираешься предпринять? Никакая магия на него действует.  
Носящий желтую маску выкрикнул некое заклятие. По Хогвартсу пронеслась волна темной энергии. В произвольных местах открылось множество порталов. Эдна запустила в Хастура Тройным лезвием. Боевое заклинание не произвело на ключника замка Кадаф никакого впечатления.  
\- Видишь? Нужно действовать иначе, - сказал Фраад. Иные нырнули в Сумрак.  
Хастур одним ударом вышиб входные ворота Хогвартса. В холле никого не было — Филч и Стебль отвели учеников в глубь замка.

Команда Гриффиндора кружила вокруг Хогвартса, поджигая гарпий и отгоняя дементоров. Из окон башни Когтеврана в гарпий и дементоров швыряли шаровые молнии Сэнга, Хатга, Лана Харриган, Астра и Ника.  
Тем временем в битве на поляне наступил краткий перерыв. Дамблдор, МакГонагалл, Снейп, Сантьяга, Беалиг, Князь Темного Двора, Франц де Гир, Королева Всеслава и мадам Максим стояли в ряд. В десяти метрах от них выстроились Техник, Волдеморт, Перрона, Фредди, Пеннивайз, Нардиф, Панхир, Панил. За их спинами замерли Упивающиеся, не имеющие возможности обойти защитников замка и проникнуть в Хогвартс. Даниэлла Мунстар, ставшая свидетельницей лишения Седрика души, сидела на земле у кромки леса и рыдала в голос. Рядом с ней замер Пинхэд. Он подумал, что имеет смысл утешить боевого товарища, но демон понятия не имел как это сделать.  
\- Сдавайтесь, и мы сохраним жизнь вашим ученикам, - молвил Техник.  
\- Силы равны. Почему мы должны сдаться? — удивленный Сантьяга изогнул бровь.  
\- Через несколько минут будут отворены Внешние врата.  
\- Это невозможно! — выкрикнул Дамблдор, от подобной новости разом утративший обычное хладнокровие.  
\- Повтори это через пару минут, старик, - прошипел Волдеморт.  
Схватка возобновилась. Демоны и Упивающиеся, обходя сражающихся по широкой дуге, поспешили в замок.

\- Куда мы идем? — спросил Драко у Мэв.  
\- Нужно спрятаться. Там где искать не будут, на кухне.  
\- С домовиками? – возмутился юный Малфой. Идущие рядом со слизеринцем Пэнси, Дафна и Полумна разделяли его изумление.  
Навстречу школьникам спешил Фадж с мракоборцами:  
\- Почему вы не с остальными?  
\- Мы как раз прятаться собрались, — ответил Драко.  
\- А почему замок не эвакуируют? — поинтересовалась Пэнси.  
\- Нападающие каким-то образом отключили Каминную сеть, трансгрессия в окрестности замка также невозможна. Спрячьтесь, — министр с охраной удалились.  
Пройдя несколько коридоров, Драко со спутницами оказались возле кухни. Из-за стены доносились жуткие вопли. Сквозь картину, закрывающую проход в кухню, вырвалось страшное существо. Оно напоминало человека, но из рук у него торчали лезвия, а из живота высовывалась еще одна пара рук. Пэнси закричала. Монстр повернул голову в ее сторону и был тут же заморожен зарядом, выпущенным Мэв. Крики, доносившиеся из кухни, прекратились. Из прохода один за другим начали появляться десятки тварей, аналогичных замороженной. Малфой со спутницами бросились бежать. Пэнси, которая замешкалась, одна из тварей снесла голову.

Филч и профессор Стебль вместе с учениками находились в подземелье, где располагался тайный ход, ведущий за пределы территории Хогвартса. Ход был узкий, поэтому учеников запускали в него небольшими группами.  
\- Мы не хотим эвакуироваться! — возмущались Рон и Гермиона. Другие гриффиндорцы поддержали их. Откуда-то из недр замка донесся шум взрыва.  
\- Уходите с остальными! - прикрикнула на храбрецов Помона.  
Из-за угла вынырнул высокий широкоплечий светловолосый мужчина в сопровождении двух девушек. Это был Мечеслав, супруг королевы Всеславы, в сопровождении телохранителей-морян.  
\- Вы из Тайного города? — обратилась к ним Помона.  
Мечеслав кивнул:  
\- Да. Мы не владеем магией. Поэтому не можем принять участие в битве. Но наша физическая сила станет козырем при обороне в таком ограниченном пространстве как это подземелье.  
\- А вот это мы сейчас проверим.  
Мечеслав обернулся и увидел демона земли Танхира.

На вершине Астрономической башни Хастур нараспев зачитывал длинное и сложное заклинание. Кружащие вокруг башни игроки осыпали Носящего желтую маску заклятьями, безуспешно. Тем временем Сантьяга и Ярга сшиблись в схватке на мечах, Князь, Беалиг и Нур с Чио перебрасывались молниями, Техник и Волдеморт наседали на Дамблдора, мадам Максим отбивалась от Мастеров кошмаров, МакГонагалл и Снейп сражались с Беллатрисой. Минерве удалось пробить защиту Лестрейндж, Снейп спокойно произнес:  
\- Авада Кедавра.  
Глаза Беллатрисы остекленели, без единого звука женщина растянулась на траве.  
\- Аревуар, Беллатриса, - усмехнулся зельевар.  
\- Что ты думаешь делать? Убить меня? Забыл, что я ходячий Источник магической энергии? Хочешь чтобы здесь образовался новый Большой каньон? — отрывистыми выкриками обращался к Князю Нур.  
\- Проклятый карлик прав, - пронеслось в сознании повелителя мрака. Князь пояснил Беалиг:  
\- Если его убить, он взорвется со страшной силой. Необходимо обезвредить его иначе.  
\- Поняла, - Великая Светлая отступила на пару шагов и произнесла заклинание. Изо рта Беалиг вырвался белый туман, окутавший нападающих. Мастера кошмаров, Техник, Волдеморт и Чио немедленно вынырнули из пелены. Туман рассеялся. Гарпии, дементоры, сражающиеся с ними фестралы и Клювокрыл, Упивающиеся исчезли без следа. Нур превратился в каменную статую. Обозленная Чио запустила в Беалиг шаровую молнию. Светлая была ослаблена наложением сильнейшего заклинания и не смогла отразить атаку. Молния убила женщину моментально. Чио бросилась к Сантьяге.

Над Астрономической башней возник выхрь, разметавший игроков кого куда. Кэти Бэлл, Джордж Уизли, Анджелина Джонсон и Алисия Спиннет были вынуждены совершить аварийную посадку. Фреда несло на стену Хогвартса. Понимая, что не успеет затормозить, Уизли на лету спрыгнул с метлы и влетел в распахнутое окно башни Когтеврана. Вихрь исчез, на его месте в небе зависла Панил, демон воздуха. Гарри, цепляющийся за метлу, смотрел на нее с ужасом. На вершине башни появились Эдна Ласко и Фраад. Темный атаковал Хастура заклятьем Танатос. Но было уже поздно. Над водами Черного озера блестнула вспышка синего света, которая превратилась в циклопических размеров ворота. С чудовищным скрипом, разнесшимся по окрестностям, Внешние Врата распахнулись. Из кромешной тьмы за ними на берег ступило громадное чудовище. Гигант со множеством щупальц, древнее, наполненное адской, нечеловеческой злобой божество Гатаноа. Громадное щупальце схватило лежащих на земле великанов и отправило их в пасть Гатаноа.

Крича и толкаясь, ученики устремились к секретному ходу. Мечеслав изо всей силы нанес удар Танхиру, отбросив демона вглубь коридора, где на него набросились моряны Дита и Бьяна, набросившие боевые шкуры. Созданные в Зеленом Доме оборотни не отличались особенной красотой: лысый череп, украшенный мощными загнутыми назад рогами, заостренные уши, длинные клыки, проваленный нос и пылающие из-под тяжелых надбровных дуг зеленые глаза. Плюс шипастый хвост, которым моряны пользовались столь же умело, как и когтями, и получается сравнительно полное описание набросившего «боевую шкуру» оборотня. Но при этом грубая и прочная «шкура» морян не могла скрыть их женственное начало, даже сейчас в фигурах оборотней читались и мягкие линии груди, и стройность ног, и тонкая талия, подчеркивающая крутые бедра. Танхир отбросил от себя Бьяну и попытался встать на ноги, когда подоспевшая Дита рывком оторвала демону лапу. Танхир злобно зарычал. Мечеслав рукой пробил демону грудь в том месте, где у человека сердце. Бьяна разбила Танхиру голову. Последние ученики исчезли в тайном ходу, Филч и Стебль, наблюдавшие за схваткой, остолбенели от шока.

\- Оторвались? – отдышавшись, спросил Драко.  
\- Да, — кивнула Мэв.  
Они остановились на восьмом этаже.  
\- А что происходит снаружи? Что за грохот? — заинтересовалась Дафна.  
\- Сейчас посмотрю, — Полумна подбежала к окну, распахнула его и выглянула наружу. Девушка увидела Гатаноа, выбирающегося из Внешних Врат. Вид преисполненного злобой божества безжалостно вломился в сознание когтевранки. Полумна отпрянула от окна, и рассудок окончательно покинул ее.  
\- Что с ней? – встрепенулась Дафна, когда Лавгуд, смеясь, мяуча и повизгивая, сползла по стене на пол.  
\- Девочка совсем поплохела, — ехидно отметил демон огня Нардиф, притаившийся у поворота. Драко развернулся, вскидывая палочку:  
\- Авада…,  
\- Этим ему не навредишь, у демонов нет души! — Мэв заслонила собой Драко. Дальнейшие события произошли менее чем за секунду. Мэв метнула заряд, замораживающий противника до температуры абсолютного ноля, демон запустил файерболл, созданный из пламени Ада. Заряды разминулись в воздухе и поразили противников. Заморозка вступила в реакцию с внутренним огнем демона, разнеся Нардифа на клочки. Файерболл выжег магическую сущность Мэв, убив принцессу фей и оставив от нее только безжизненную обгоревшую оболочку. Дафна закричала. Драко рухнул на колени и разрыдался на груди мертвой Мэв.

Гарри наблюдал за появлением Гатаноа. Юноше было непередаваемо страшно.  
\- Что это такое? ЧТО ЭТО? — дрожащим голосом спросил он у Эдны. Фраад тем временем сражался с Хастуром.  
\- Гарри, улетай отсюда! — крикнула Эдна. Демоница Панил попыталась атаковать Поттера. Эдна открыла несколько миниатюрных порталов, которые растащили руки, ноги, туловище и голову Панил в разные уголки Вселенной.  
\- Порталы за пределы Земли? Это высший уровень магии, Эдна! Ты стала величайшей!— не отвлекаясь от боя, отметил Фраад.  
Из Хогвартса выбежали мутанты, Иные, Тонкс, Флэр, Крам, Фадж с мракоборцами и делегаты Тайного города.  
Сантьяга бился с Чио. Великолепный белый костюм комиссара превратился в лохмотья, нав был покрыт ранами. Ярга сражался с Князем Темного Двора. Капюшон слетел с головы Князя, обнажая почерневшую кожу с множеством наростов. Ярга нанес колющий удар, Князь швырнул шаровую молнию. Меч пронзил сердце Князя, молния разнесла голову Ярге. Два тела рухнули друг на друга. Сантьяга обнаружил брешь в защите яростно сражающейся Чио и одним ударом обезглавил азиатку. Гатаноа взревел. Вода в Черном озере испарилась, Дракучая ива и Воющая хижина превратились в пыль, палочка выпала из рук мадам Максим, обратившейся в прах.  
\- Мы должны нанести удар одновременно, все сразу! — громко произнес Магнето.  
\- Думаете, мы сможем? Эта тварь ведь из Запределья, это абсолютно чуждое, абсолютно не поддающееся…, - взволнованная Джина Грей неожиданно замолчала.  
\- Джина, что случилось? – стоящая рядом Полярис легонько тряхнула девушку за плечо.  
\- **Уберите от меня свои поганые лапы, меркие мутанты!** \- неожиданно глубоким голосом прошипела Джина.  
\- О нет. Феникс освободился. Стрессовая ситуация сломала внутренние барьеры, - прошептал Магнето. Издав протяжный птичий крик, Феникс воспарил над землей.  
\- Мы не можем им управлять. Гатаноа нам совершенно не подчиняется. Мы потратили слишком много сил на битву, - ровным голосом отчитался Пинхед. Техник выругался сквозь зубы:  
\- Какого хера делает Хастур?

Гарри понимал, что никак не сможет навредить страшному незнакомцу в желтой маске, но улететь и бросить Эдну не мог. Сражение между ключником замка Кадаф и Иными зашло в тупик.  
\- Есть идеи? — спросил Фраад.  
\- Тень владык, - Эдна произнесла высшее заклинание Темных. На вершине башни возникли несколько окутанных тьмой фигур — тени великих Темных, насильно поднятые с шестого уровня Сумрака. Они схватили Хастура и без особых усилий швырнули его в сторону Внешних Врат. Гибнущий гипербореец запустил в Эдну заклинание-аркан, которое сдернуло девушку с башни и понесло по воздуху вслед за Хастуром.  
\- НЕ-Е-ЕТ! — страшно закричал Гарри, устремляясь за Эдной. «Молния» не смогла догнать девушку, но даже если бы и догнала, то спасти Эдну было выше сил Поттера, так как заклинание-аркан было настолько простым, что его невозможно было снять. Через мгновение Хастур и отчаянно кричащая Эдна навеки скрылись во тьме за Внешними Вратами. В Хогвартсе исчезли порталы, созданные Хастуром. Рыдающий, ничего не видящий из-за слез Гарри с трудом приземлился и принялся кататься по земле, крича и сотрясаясь от рыданий.

Феникс завис перед мордой Гатаноа и обрушил на него поток космической энергии.  
\- Сейчас! - скомандовал Магнетто. Мутанты, тайногородцы, Иные и волшебники одновременно нанесли удар. Чудовищное божество взвыло, опрокидываясь назад, во Врата. В последний момент щупальце монстра схватило Феникса. Гатаноа и сверхсильный мутант, бывший еще недавно Джиной Грей, обрушились во тьму. Внешние Врата закрылись.

Техник и Мастера кошмаров были мрачны. Волдеморт лишился волшебной палочки и теперь стал беспомощным. Замершие напротив королева Всеслава, Великий магистр Франц де Гир, Сантьяга, МакГонагалл, Снейп и Дамблдор были полны решимости завершить войну. Мастера кошмаров же, растерявшие все козыри, отнюдь не разделяли этого стремления.  
\- Твои союзники оказались бесполезны, – без какого-либо выражения обратился Техник к Волдеморту — Мы забираем тебя в Фэртог, где ты станешь нашим рабом.  
\- Что? - зашипел темный маг. Рядом с ним появился портал, из которого вырвались цепи. Крючья на концах цепей вцепились в Волдеморта и утащили его в Фэртог.  
\- За сим разрешите откланяться, мы расстаемся навсегда! — Техник отвесил издевательский поклон и шагнул в портал вслед за Мастерами кошмаров.

Эпилог

Гарри в сопровождении Тонкс, Рона и Гермионы шел по кладбищу, где проходили похороны павших в битве за Хогвартс. От большинства погибших не осталось ничего, что можно было бы похоронить, тело Князя Темного Двора переправили в Москву, Беалиг-в Австралию, Мэв же забрала королева зимней династии сидхе. К Поттеру подошли вудуистки:  
\- Маута всегда положительно отзывался о тебе и Диггори, - произнесла Мэвэр Хаэкаои.  
\- А где…,  
\- Его тело в нашей пирамиде, мы его заморозили, похороним на родине Мауты, в Бахрейне.  
\- Вы сможете управлять пирамидой без Селкет? - спросила Тонкс.  
\- Да. Это будет сложно, но втроем мы справимся.  
У могилы Хагрида беседовали Сантьяга, ставший новым Князем Темного Двора, и Дамблдор.  
\- Значит, Техник не отпустит Реддла?  
Сантьяга улыбнулся:  
\- О нет, Техник не помилует своего раба. А так как в Фэртоге невозможно умереть, страдания Волдеморта будут длиться вечно.  
Среди делегации Иных Гарри заметил Фраада. По лицу толстяка градом катились слезы. Неподалеку в обнимку стояли Драко и Дафна. Поттер слегка кивнул в знак приветствия, мрачный Малфой ответил тем же. Гарри услышал клацанье. К их маленькой группе подошел Аластор Грюм, освобожденный из сундука.  
\- Поттер, тебе сейчас тяжело, я знаю. Но самое главное сейчас то, что жертва погибших была не напрасна. Мы больше никогда не услышим о Волдеморте.  
Гарри кивнул. Мысль о победе его совершенно не радовала. Мимо них прошли шепчущиеся о чем-то Виктор Крам и Флэр Делакур.

***

_Настало время, пробил час, заканчиваем наш рассказ. Гарри Поттер женился на Нимфадоре Тонкс и в двадцать пять лет стал самым молодым министром магии в истории. Помошниками у него работали Рон и Гермиона Уизли. Джинни вышла замуж за Невилла, но всю жизнь хранила в душе теплые чувства к Гарри. Полумну Лавгуд поместили в больницу святого Мунго, в одну палату с Седриком Диггори, где они и провели остатки своих дней. Северус Снейп покинул Хогвартс после победы над Волдемортом, никто никогда больше не видел зельевара. Драко женился на Дафне и вместе с ней покинул Англию, где все напоминало ему о Мэв. Даниэлла Мунстар вышла из состава команды Мастеров кошмаров и вернулась в наш мир. Амара Акуилла, ничего не помнящая о том, что в ее жизни были любовь и дружба, оставалась такой же замкнутой и жестокой, какой и была до поездки в Хогвартс, пока не вступила в Икс Форс._

** Конец**


End file.
